Dammit, Kages!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: What happen if you mixed alcohol, kages and meeting together? You get one Naruto with crazy marriage contract for peace! How will Naruto deal with his sudden large harem, containing of many kunoichi and one princess? And why are everyone older than him! At least one is around his age and pretty cute...But dammit, kages!


**I present you one of the latest story, Dammit, Kages!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **Yup, it's one of another harem fanfic! I just can't help myself!**

 **Before we start, there are some changes in this story and while I can't tell you what some have changed since it will be revealed in this chapter…But I can tell you few things so you all won't get confused. First, I don't watch anime and movies and you all (The readers who have been reading all of my stories) know that so the characters will be different and OOC in this story since I took some certain characters right straight out of Naruto wiki. New readers, I do not watch anime and anime movies, just the manga! I repeat, I DO NOT WATCH ANIME, JUST THE MANGA! Second, I want you all to know that the 'fillers' and movies took place in between the wave arc and chunin exam so, again, it's going to be different.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Warning: First chapter is slightly crack.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Don't draw up contract while drunk!**

* * *

Mifune calmly glance at both side in front of him before he clear his throat, "Place your hats on the table…" He pause to allow the five kages place their kage hats on U-shaped table, that is the first time the kages have agreed to meet together on a neutral land and they chose Land of Iron for their kage summit. "You are here today because the hokage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune. I will be your moderator. The meeting will now begin."

"I will go first since I was the one who called for this meeting in first place." The hokage start to speak. "As you all know, it has been about three years since the end of the third war and the result was so completely devastated…"

"No thank to you…" Onoki glared heavily at the hokage with a deep scowl, "Yellow Flash. Because of you, many Iwa shinobi died by your damn Hiraishin jutsu!"

Namikaze Minato frown solemnly, "Hai, but I have no other choice because we were at war at this time." The Tsuchikage snorted, "And I will carry that with me for the rest of my life…Like everyone here, after all we all played our part in this war and like I say, the aftermath was completely devastated. Many lives lost, disappearance of villages, extinction of clans, shortages, children traumatized, and many more."

"True." Yagura crossed his arms, "Several clans have died out and their bloodline will be forever lost like this Kaguya clan."

"Good, they were too savage." A, the fourth Raikage, scoffed as the fourth Mizukage frowned, "I have seen some of them cut their own down without any remorse when they faced me in the Battle of Blood River."

"And aren't they extinct because they turn on Kiri?" Rasa pointed out.

"Hai, but they can't help it because of their bloodlust." Yagura scowled, he know some Kaguya members personally and he still can't understand why the clan sudden turn on his village for no reason.

"Who care about the dead clan?!" Onoki smashed his fist on table, "What's the point in having a kage summit if we're talking about war story?!"

"The point in having this meeting is because…" Minato speak firmly, "I want to set up a peace treaty between five nations." The kages sat in silence after hearing this and few shift their weight with some tension.

"A…A peace treaty?" A eyes his rival wearily, "Between all nations?"

"Hai…" Minato bring out a largest sake bottle out with six cups, "I would like to share sake with everyone here as a sign of good faith. This sake is one of the most expensive and very rare because it's one of only five bottles in the world."

"…Give it here." Onoki grunted, "I'll listen to whatever you say…"

"Same." Yagura hummed and the other two kages agreed.

"Mifune, you should take one since you're our host." Minato grinned at the moderator.

"Very well, I shall accept one." Mifune nodded and the hokage hand the cups over to everyone.

* * *

One hour later and the guards behind the curtain stare at the scene in front of them with sweatdrops, their leaders were completely drunk along with Mifune. "Y-Y-You neeeeeeeeed mooooooore muscle, shimpy!" A slurred with silly grin.

"OI!" Yagura grabbed at empty air clumsily, "D-D-Dooooon't call me sssshimpy, you ass!"

"Hahaha, shimpy boy!" Onoki laughed at them, rolling across the table comically.

"Y-You know, yoooooou look like a girly boy…" Rasa squirted his eyes at Minato with shakily hand, "You sure you're not a girl?"

"Nope, he's a trap!" Mifune hiccupped.

"O-O-Ooh, I'm totally a trap!" Minato laughed dumbly with few hic, "K-K-Kushina always make me crossdress when we get it on!"

"Oooh, you lucky dog!" Yagura turned to him with a silly laugh, all the kages and Mifune were laughing together.

"H-Hai, I am!" Minato laughed out loudly before he shush them, "B-B-Buuut don't tell anyone I'm seeing Kushina! It'll be ssssso bad if our enemies find out about that!"

"D-D-Don't worry, your secret is safe with us!" Onoki slurred as the other nodded clumsily, "I-It's goooood thing that Iwa isn't around to hear that! Hahahaha!" Behind the curtain, two unsure Iwa guards just stare at each other nervously.

"T-T-Thank!" The hokage grinned widely, "O-Oh, and we're gonna have a baby! It's goooonna be a boy!"

"Woooow, awesome!" Rasa hiccupped, "You're gonna be a daddy! Babies are great! I-I-I have three of them! T-T-Two boys and one girl…"

"Niiiiice!" Minato slurred.

"…H-H-Heeeey, I get an idea…" A smash his arms on the table, narrowly missed the rolling Tsuchikage by a hair. "Y-Y-Yooou should set up a marriage between your boy and his girl…For peace!"

"…You're a fucking genius!" Minato and Rasa stumbled in their chairs before the blonde turn to the Kazekage, "L-Leet's set up political marriage!"

"Let's!" Rasa threw his arms up with a cheer, "Konoha and Suna will be allies foooorever! World peace!"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Onoki waved his arms at ceiling as he lie on his back on the table, "We…We should…We should set up political marriage between all nations! Your boy…Your boy and the girls from our nations!"

The kages stared at the old man, "…THAT'S ONE GREAT IDEA, OLD MAN!"

"A-A-And w-we should set up one with small nations too!" Mifune stumbled up to them, nearly trip over his feet several times. "T-That way, we can strengthen the bond between small and great nations!"

"You're right!" A pointed at him, his fingertip press against Mifune's nose. "…Boop!" He smiled silly.

"I-I'm getting paper and pen!" Minato clumsily fish some papers and pen out then he start to write them down as the kages and Mifune huddle around him. "Okay, okay, marriage between my boy and the girls…Um…" He looked up at them dazedly, "What should I add to it?"

"…O-Oh, five girls minimum per great nation! Ten max!" Yagura rest his chin on the table with a wide grin as he sat down on floor.

"…H-Huuh, why?" The hokage asked him puzzlingly.

"S-Soo that way, one will fall in love with your boy!" The Mizukage's grin widened, "B-Because what if other don't like him…One make it work for all!"

"…You're right!" Minato wrote it down.

"Same for small nations!" Mifune said, "S-S-Since all small nations are allied together, we should say that they will pick ten girls for the marriage!"

"Goooot it!" The hokage nodded.

"Oh, oh, oh, we gotta make it ironclad!" A picked a chair up then crushes it before he fling it across the room, "Noooo loophole! They can't cheat on each other! No one can break it off! Oh, and…" He kept ramble on and on as the hokage wrote them down formally, despite his drunkness. "A-And that's it…"

"Anyone have more?" Minato glanced around.

"O-Oh, we should keep it intact forever if we died before it happen!" Yagura slurred, "If one of us died, we can't call it off! L-L-L-Like, say, if you face Kyuubi and died in order to seal it in your son during his birth! Something like that! As long as your son is alive, it's still on!"

"Hahaha, yeah!" Minato giggled as he wrote it down, "Like I'm gonna die at my son's birth! It's like saying you will get controlled by someone and tell your nation to purge the bloodlines for some reason!"

"Hahaha, good one!" Yagura laughed, "Like I'll let it happen! Doing that will make my village weak!"

"YOU TWO ARE FUCKING HILARIOUS!" Onoki pointed at the ceiling with a laughter, "O-Oh, let's pair him off with some strongest kunoichi and some kages…O-Oh, maybe some famous people too!"

"Like who?" Rasa asked.

"Like daughter of a daimyo and heroes!" Onoki hiccupped.

"…You're right, old man!" Minato wrote it down, "And some that we can picked out!"

"…Hey, when can we make it happen?" Mifune asked them and the drunk kages trade looks.

"…When my boy become chunin, that's when!" Minato perked up with a grin.

"…YEAH!" All kages and Mifune agreed as they watch him writing everything in a formal way.

"Oookay, let me see…" Minato held the paper up with squirted eyes. Shockingly, it was so neat and formal that it can be passed off as a legal contract and it have no loophole, no causes to terminate the marriages. "…Okay, that's good enough!"

"What's your son's name again?" Onoki hiccupped.

"Naruto!" The hokage grinned widened as he pointed the name out on the contract.

"Oooh, that's good name!" The old man nodded.

"Now we have to send it to all daimyos and get it approved!" Mifune tip over on his back with a cheer.

"Right…" Minato turn to the door before he wave his arms at it, "…Guards, guards, one of you all, come here, come here!" Slowly, six guards unsurely step out into his sight before he hand several papers over to the guards and the guards don't know how the hell did this hokage managed to make copies without them noticing. "Give them to the daimyos and have them approved…"

"TODAY AND NOW!" Onoki squealed from his postion.

"Today and now!" Minato repeated, "Then come back here and tell us if it's going through! RUN LIKE A WIND! RUN!"

"You hear him, chop, chop, chop!" A barked foolishly with the rest of kages and Mifune.

"…Hai…" The guards flicked out of the room with sweatdrops.

"Now we wait!" Minato turned back to the group before he pick the sake up, "Who want some more!"

"MEEEEE!" All raised their empty cup.

* * *

"…S-S-Should we stop them?" One of the guards stuttered, it have been about three or four hours and it become so chaotic as the kages run around with laughter and giggle.

"You cannot get me, you cannot get me!" Minato run around with A chasing him, both laughing their asses off.

"I'm gonna tag you, I'm gonna tag you!" A laughed.

"…No, we don't get paid for this shit." The other guard said with a sweatdrop before he look up to the ceiling, "…By the way, how did Onoki end up on the ceiling with wires?" The said man was snoring on the ceiling with web-like wires and he has some black drawing all over his face.

"The kages put him up after they draw on his face." The third guard deadpanned and the six guards enter the room before they glance around the scene with widened eyes.

"Oooooh, they back!" Yagura stood in front of them with pointing finger.

"…M-M-Mizukage, why are you naked?!" The Kiri guard cried out.

"Because my turtle want to come out!" The Mizukage gestured at his member, "Isobu, come out! Say hello!"

"Hey, hey, did the daimyos say okay?!" Rasa stumbled up to them, throwing himself on Yagura's back before he look down. "Hello, Isobu!" The kages and Mifune stared at them.

"Um, the daimyos has approved it and they are keeping the contract with them for safekeeping." The guards muttered awkwardly.

"…WOOOO, YOU ALL HEAR THAT?!" Minato cheered with the others, "LET'S CELEBRATE!" He picked the bottle up then shake it crazily and pour it all over the cheering kages and Mifune, "WORLD PEACE, BABY!" Suddenly, Onoki fall down and crash through the table.

"Whoa, whoa, what's happening?!" Onoki lift his head up, glancing around. "Where's my balls at?!"

"…Let's agree to never speak of that again?" A random guard muttered.

"Agreed." All guards replied, they are gonna carry that to their grave because they all know that no one will believe them if they told anyone about that.

The kages and Mifune will have massive headaches the next day when they return to their homes with no total recollection of the events, believing that the talks may fall apart or went through in some way and the guards were glad that they don't remember anything last night because it was so embarrassing.

* * *

Twelve years later, Tsunade sit behind her desk as she look at two person in front of her and her eyes glance at a pair of chunin vests for a moment. "Shikamaru, Naruto, both of you two have earned the right to be promoted to chunin. Shikamaru, according to the report, you displayed your intelligence by coming up with strategy against your opponent in short time and executed it well in few moves. You also know your own limit by providing your reason for forfeit…Congrats, you are now a chunin. Take it." She tossed the vest to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled under his breath, that means more responsibilities. He glance at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, 'But what's more troublesome is…He's young than me and yet, he become a chunin at twelve…Now Ino and mom will yakking my ears off because I don't become one at twelve. Troublesome.' It's really hard to know that a twelve years old boy just become chunin after joining Team Seven when everyone he knows are fifteen. The Nara heir start to recalling how Naruto join the team seven and how they get to know the young boy.

The reason why Naruto was placed on Team Seven is because the numbers of graduated students were even, twenty-two in fact, and the third hokage decide to put Naruto on Team Seven, due to death of a genin on one of C-rank mission in land of Rice when they were ambushed by a group of missing nin. At first, Sakura and Sasuke have some issues about looking after a greenhorn genin but after few missions, they start to trust him with their lives…While mumbling something about trouble-magnet. Then he was introduced to each team when they have a joint-mission and slowly worm into their circle of friends in short time.

'And I bet Kiba will bitching about snot-nose brat promoted to chunin in few months after graduation when we all have to wait few years to hone our skills before taking exam.' Shikamaru sighed mentally, 'Troublesome.'

"Naruto, you have been a genin for just few months and yet you have done so much in a short time after I went through some reports." Tsunade turned to the grinning blonde, "And you demonstrate brevity in defending your village during the invasion by taking Ichibi jinchuriki on in his one-tail form, among many other. However, you lack few things like maturity for one…But I strongly believe that promoting you to chunin will do you some good and make you more mature and be more responsibility." She hand the second vest over to Naruto, "Here, congrats on making chunin."

"Thank, baa-chan!" Naruto swiftly put his vest on as Tsunade's eyebrow twitch at her nickname before he turn to Shikamaru, "Check it out! I'm chunin now like I told you all!"

"Yeah, yeah, one step closer to hokage." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at him, a tiny smirk appear at the corner of his mouth.

"Yup!" The grinning blonde rubbed his nose.

"Now you two shall getting going." Tsunade speak up, "Again, congrats on your promotion and make Konohagakure proud, yata, yata, all these jazz. Now get out!"

"Okay, baa-chan, see you later!" Naruto ran out with a laughter with sweatdropping Nara in tow and the fifth hokage merely shake her head with a small smile before a jonin shunshin in with a thick folder envelope, Tsunade spot a fire daimyo stamp on it with her eagle eye.

"Hokage-sama, I have a package from lord daimyo." The jonin spoke.

"Give it here." Tsunade held her hand out with a grumble, "Must be feedback on these promotions and other things." It's a routine to inform the daimyo when one have to promote a person to a certain position and their reasons behind it, if they need some funds from the lord, etc. She open it up as the jonin leave and she read through it, her eyes slowly widen after few pages. "T-T-That is…"

* * *

"Keep them coming, old man!" Naruto slurped his fourth bowl of ramen down cheerfully.

"Hai, Naruto." Teuchi stirred the pot with a smirk, "You'll get them in a bit."

"Hai!" The blonde grinned widely, slurped another bowl down in one gulp.

"Naruto, slow down!" Sakura scolded him from right side, "You'll get sick if you keep eating like that."

"Nah, Sakura-nee-chan, I've never get sick from eating ramen!" Naruto replied, "Ramen will never do that to me!"

"Naruto…" The pinkette's eyes hardened stoically.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto flinched comically, "I'll slow down! Just for today…"

"Good." Sakura smiled, "…Oh, and make sure you don't eat too much because we are going to meet up with the rest for a celebration dinner later. I still can't believe that you and Shikamaru just become chunin." She looked over Naruto to Sasuke, "Right, Sasuke?"

"…I-I can't believe a brat become chunin after few months when I, the elite Uchiha, does not after few years…" Sasuke muttered depressed from his seat with black cloud above him, "Me…The elite Uchiha…Why him?"

"Oookay…" Sakura sweatdropped, she can't believe she used to have a crush on him few years ago. She remembers how Sasuke used to be until Kakashi somehow convince him to give up on his revenge and get rid some of his nasty personality traits. Sometime he still brood or acting superior around people. One thing she don't like is…

"Maybe you'll get some of your girls to cheer you up, Sasuke-nii-san." Naruto laughed at his reaction.

"…That's the plan, gaki." Sasuke smirked, flicking a rose out from nowhere.

'Damn pervy womanizer.' Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"But I still don't understand how a girl can cheer you up." The blonde tilted his head puzzlingly with squirted eyes.

"Well, gaki, I can tell you." Sasuke turned to him with a wide smirk, "Girls are wonderful because they will have se…"

"DON'T YOU DARE CORRUPT HIS INNOCENCE!" Sakura swiftly punched Sasuke right in his face, sending him flying out of the ramen stand. "HE'S JUST A LITTLE BOY! DAMMIT!"

'S-Sakura-nee-chan is scary…' Naruto shivered with widened eyes, few noodles hanging from his mouth and Teuchi simply laughed from his position.

* * *

Shizune walk in with a stack of papers, "Tsunade-sama, I have…" Her feet halt in trail as the medic-nin take the sight in with a raised eyebrow, her master was mumbling angrier at low tone as she went through the thick registry book and write some names down on a piece of paper next to her. "Um, what are you doing?" Tsunade look up to her for a moment.

"…Shizune?" The hokage paused for a moment before her eyes lit up, "Ah, I'll put you down on the list because I trust you!" She immediately wrote her name down to Shizune's confusion as she mutter under her breath, "Yes, yes, she'll never corrupt my little boy."

"…What? What's going on?" Shizune asked, waving her hand to catch her master's attention.

"I'm marrying you off to Naruto." Tsunade said bluntly, "Now I have to find nine more kunoichi for the marriage."

"…NANI!" The blushing medic-nin dropped her jaw, "Me? Naruto? Marriage? What?! What in the world are you doing, Tsunade!"

"Read it." The hokage held the contract out with a flick and the confusing medic-nin took it then read it before the medic nin slowly lift her gaze up to Tsunade.

"T-That is…"

"Marriage Treaty between five great nations and small nation." Tsunade growled, "I don't know the details but the kages have set it up few years after the third Great War and they chose Naruto for it before he was born. What the hell was Minato thinking at this time?! How can Kushina let it happen?!"

"And there's no way to break it off?" Shizune whispered in shock.

"No, I read it over and over and it's ironclad, tighter than a virgin maiden's ass!" Tsunade grumbled as Shizune blushed deeper at her statement, "They somehow come up with no loophole and causes, it's too fucking perfect!" She rubbed her forehead, "Dammit, if I know that, I would never make Naruto a chunin! He's just a little boy! My little boy! Why him?! He's too innocent! These hussies are gonna tear him apart then he'll become a pervy womanizer! I'm not gonna let them corrupt my baby! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

In the shadow, the ANBU guards sweatdrop at their leader. For some reasons, Tsunade take a like to Naruto in a short time and immediately see him as her son. In fact, she secretly dote on Naruto when she's alone in her office with a picture of Naruto and gush all over him, much to ANBU's chagrin since they were hiding in the shadow.

"And I'm marrying Naruto-kun?" Shizune whispered again.

"Yup, I'm tasking you with Naruto." Tsunade nodded, "Your job will be to protect Naruto's virginity and innocence from these hussies. I know I can trust you because you only see him as your little brother and you're mature enough to know better. I'm looking through the book to find nine kunoichi that will aid you in your mission…As long as they don't have any feeling for my little boy! I don't want him to lose his virginity and knock someone up so sooner! Not until he's thirty!"

"I see…" Shizune said calmly as she stared at the contract with blush, 'I'm marrying Naruto-kun? Me and Naruto-kun? Me…Naruto…There is a Kami! We're gonna be in love like I always want it to be!' A tiny blood slowly tricking out from her nose and she swiftly wipe it off before anyone can notice it. What Tsunade does not know is that Shizune secretly is a closet shotacon and she has a crush on Naruto at first sight.

"Oh, I'm adding Hinoko!" Tsunade wrote a name down, "Her ANBU codename is Soku."

"…WAIT, WHAT?!" An ANBU cried from the northeast corner, "ME?! HOKAGE-SAMA! WAIT, CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT IT BEFORE YOU MAKE ANY DEC…"

"No and that's final!" Tsunade barked back, "I'm putting your name down and that's it! Accept it!" The other ANBU sweatdropped again, also send their fellow ANBU a sympathy look.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

"Dammit, Chouji, don't eat before we toast!" Ino smacked Chouji's head lightly.

"Gomen." Chouji scratched his head sheepishly as several people share laughs.

"Well, let's raise our cups to Shikamaru and Naruto." Kakashi raised his cup with a eyesmile and the teams raise their cup to the said chunin, "Cheer. Now eat." Almost everyone sweatdrop at his lame toast.

"Itadakimasu!" Chouji swiftly eat the foods in front of him without restriction.

"I can't believe they make chunin…" Kiba muttered muffled with his face facing down on table, "A snot-nosed brat and a lazy-ass bum."

"This snot-nosed brat defeats you in preliminary match." Hanabi crossed her arms as she sends a teasing smirk at Kiba, earning a 'shut up' from the grumpy heir. "With a fart, if I recall correctly."

"Don't bring it up, dammit!" Kiba cried comically.

"Does that place sell ramen?" Naruto scan the menu intently for his favorite food.

"Naruto, it's a barbeque." Sasuke deadpanned, "It does not sell ramen."

"Aw, come on!" The blonde pouted childishly.

"You must be proud of Naruto right now." Asuma chuckled at their students.

"Yeah, it's not usual for someone to make chunin few months after becoming genin." Kurenai said.

"I am." Kakashi smiled, "But I can't take all credit for it, Naruto work hard for it and Jiraiya took part in training him for the chunin final."

"Oh, Jiraiya-sama took him under his wing?" Asuma glanced between Kakashi and Naruto.

"Hai, did you know he teach him the rasengan and he just mastered it in a week with help of his clone." The masked jonin said and the smoking jonin nearly spit his cigarette out.

"R-R-Rasengan?!" Asuma coughed, "And in a week?! Jeez! You sure he's a dead-last?"

"Yes, he is." Kakashi chuckled softly, "He's just unpredictable."

"I hope Jiraiya does not pass some unpleasant habits on him." Kurenai frowned deeper.

"I don't think he does." The masked shinobi replied, "I mean, Naruto is still naive after he come back from this mission with Tsunade. He still don't know that I read Icha Icha book in front of him…"

"Excuse me?" The female jonin narrowed her eyes at him.

"O-Oh, I mean a well-written novel." Kakashi cleared his throat, "Not Icha Icha volumes. I wasn't planning to give him some when he turn thir…"

"Finish this sentence and I'll place you under genjutsu." Kurenai said flatly, "One where Gai hug his student in nothing but sp…"

"Never mind, never mind!" Kakashi waved his hands at her in attempt to placate her. He muttered under his breath, "At least you're not Sakura, she's overprotective of Naruto since he joined us…" He shivered at the memory of Sakura threatening to crush his balls if he read Icha Icha in front of Naruto, he still does it after making sure Sakura wasn't around to see that.

"Now you're chunin, what are you planning to do?" Shino asked the new-made chunin with a curious tone.

"Dunno." Shikamaru yawned, "I'm not going to be a teacher for sure, it's too much work…Platoon is no go for me because that mean I have to walk a lot and face some hostiles and it's troublesome…Maybe I'll guard the gate, it's less work but still troublesome...Until hokage-sama decide to assign me on something…Ugh, troublesome!"

"I'm gonna take bunch of missions and learn a lot of ninjutsu!" Naruto pumped his arm, "Then I'll become a hokage in no time!" Almost everyone roll their eyes at him.

"You're a broken record." Hanabi drawled.

"I'm not!" Naruto shoot her a look.

"Yes, you are." The fifteen-year old Hyuuga shook her head, "Hokage that, Hokage this. It's getting old."

"I agree with her there." Sasuke nodded.

"Screw you, Haku don't mind it when I say that." Naruto grumbled.

"Oh, you're still writing to her?" The Uchiha arched his eyebrow at him interestingly, Haku was a girl that they met during the wave mission when they were fighting her and Zabuza. From what he know, Naruto somehow met Haku when he was doing his tree walk before the final clash on the bridge. Kakashi almost kill both of them but Gato show up and foolishly tried to backstab the missing-nin and fake hunter, only to be killed by Zabuza after he decided to terminate the killing contract, to Tazuna's relief. They stick around for few days and Haku spend most of her time with Naruto, chatting and exchange letters. He chuckle at the memory when Haku reveal her real gender to Naruto and the blonde boy start to scream his head off, demanding to know why she kept confusing him by claiming to be a boy at first meeting and if she get some kicks out of it.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, "She said she's in Kiri right now and they got new Mizukage after they defeated the last Mizukage and stopped the bloodline purge!"

"Oh, cool." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, who's Haku?" Ino asked before she smirk teasingly, "A girlfriend?"

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded happily and the table went quiet with few widened eyes, "She's a girl and a friend, how did you know that?"

"…Oh, Naruto." The blonde teenager shook her head with hand on forehead and several people laughed.

"What?" The blonde boy blinked at them.

"Idiot." Hanabi rolled her eyes before she hear a voice at her right.

"H-Hanabi?" The group look up to see a jonin Hyuga woman in middle twenties, she have a shoulder-length hime-cut dark blue hair, she wear a thick purple jacket that cover a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist, a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings, black high-heeled boots.

"Whoa, who's the babe?" Kiba whispered Hanabi.

"That's my older sister." Hanabi glared at Kiba, causing the teenager boy to gulp nervously before she turn back to her sister. "Hinata-onee-chan, when did you get back from your mission?"

"J-J-J-Just now." Hinata stuttered, "I-I-I was going to get m-m-my dinner here b-b-before I saw you…Um…W-W-Why are you here?"

"We're having a celebration dinner for Shikamaru and Naruto." Hanabi replied, "They just made chunin today."

"…N-N-Naruto…?" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh, hey!" Naruto stick his head out from side, "It's been a while!"

"You two know each other?" Kakashi looked at his student curiously with his fellow jonins.

"Yeah, I ran into her few times before gradation and after." Naruto replied, "She kept fainted when I see her so I brought her to the hospital."

"…You fainted?!" Hanabi looked at her sister worriedly.

"A-A-A-Anemia and heatstroke…" Hinata said rapidly with deep blush, "B-B-But I'm okay now…"

"…If you say so…" The Hyuuga teenager frowned with some concern.

"I-I-If you excuse me, I-I-I'll go get my dinner and let you all be…" Hinata was about to shuffle off but…

"No, no, you should join us." Kurenai said to one of her best friends, "Our students would like to getting know you since that is your first meeting."

"Yes, I wasn't awake that Hanabi have a sister." Shino nod stoically.

'Yeah, a hot sister!' Kiba thought to himself, comparing Hanabi's body to her sister's.

WHACK!

As if Hanabi can read Kiba's mind, she backpunch Kiba's face with a deadly glare.

"Yup, and we should share fashion tips!" Ino glanced up and down Hinata's appearance, "I'm totally loving this outfit but you should get rid of this jacket."

"Naruto, shuffle back a little." Sakura tugged Naruto lightly, "Make some space for her."

"Hai!" Naruto shuffled slightly and Hinata realize something.

"W-W-Wait, I-I-I'm sitting next to Naruto?" Hinata stuttered.

"Look like it." Naruto grinned, "Come on, join us!"

"…"

THUD!

"AH, HINATA-ONEE-CHAN!"

"OH, SHIT, NOT AGAIN!" Naruto quickly get up with Hanabi as they race over to beet-red fainted Hyuga, "WE GOTTA GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"What just happened?" Shikamaru woke up, revealing that he was sleeping for a while and the group was fussing over the fainted Hyuga with some confused jonins.

* * *

Two days later, Sakura walk up the stair in Hokage tower as she wonder why she was called to the office and she reach the top floor then head to the office right away. When she enter the office, her steps paused for a moment as the confusing pinkette take a look around before she look at her leader. "Um, Hokage-sama, you call for me?" Sakura muttered, sneaking few glances at some kunoichi in the room.

"Yes." Tsunade nodded slightly before she gives them a quick glance, "You ten have been chose for a very important mission by me personally with Fire Daiymo's approval." The moment she mentioned the lord, Sakura straights up more with the others as some wonders what kind of mission they have been chose for. "This mission concern the five great nations and small nations around them…But mostly revolving around one chunin, Uzumaki Naruto."

"N-Naruto?" Sakura's eyes widened, "W-What does it have to do with Naruto? Is it the Akatsuki?" She have recently hear about Naruto's run-in with two members when he was out with Jiraiya to find Tsunade and they were after her blond teammate for some reason.

"No, it's something much worse." Tsunade gritted her teeth as several kunoichi become nervous, "It's political marriage!" Just like that, they become silent for few moments.

"…Wha?" One of the kunoichi uttered bafflingly.

"Apparently, there was a kage summit few years after the third Great War and they draw up an peace treaty between all nations by setting up a political marriage between one male and chosen brides." The fifth hokage said, "And for some reason, they pick Naruto before he was born and it have been put in effect two days ago when he turn chunin, which I did not know until I receive the letter from daimyo himself!" She threw her hands up with a frustrated grunt, "Then yesterday, I receive word that the other kages and a representative of small nations will be here in Konoha next week with the chosen brides."

"Um, excuse me…" The second kunoichi slowly raise her hand up, "A-And how do we come in picture here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsunade looked up to them, "I have to pick five to ten brides from Konohagakure and I pick you all, just like I told you. Your mission is to protect Naruto's innocence and virginity from these floozies as his brides! By the way, you can't back out from the marriage."

"…W-W-W-What?!" Almost everyone shouted.

"Dammit, hokage-sama…" One of them muttered under her breath annoyingly, she still can't believe that the hokage just force them into it for a dumb reason.

"W-Wait, why us?!" Sakura stepped up with waving arms as she stuttered, "D-D-D-Does Naruto know about it?! Does he play some part in it?! A-A-And he's twelve!"

"No, he does not know because I haven't told him yet." The hokage replied, "He'll find out about it in few hours after he comes here and you can't tell him that you're his brides until the next week for introduction." The kunoichi just stare at her with different reactions, mostly shock. "And why I chose you all? Because I know neither of you have a feeling for Naruto and I can trust you with him by protecting his purity." She look at each kunoichi, "Sakura, Shizune, Naruto only see you as his big sister figures and you two also see him as your little brother, which Sakura have proved by being overprotective. I mean, you pummeled this pedo missing-nin to smear after she made some lewd comment about Naruto."

"T-T-That was one time…" Sakura muttered bashfully as several kunoichi gave her a shocking look.

"Shiho, Inuzuka, you two are more married to your jobs and have poor social skill so you won't pay Naruto any attention…"

"Um, it's Akita." The female Inuzuka raised her hand, "And I don't have poor social skills!"

"M-M-Me either!" Shiho stuttered with blush.

"Whatever!" Tsunade waved them off, "The point is that you two won't think about bedding Naruto in first place. Hinoko, you are one of the best ANBU and you will cut any filthy floozy down before they get their paws on Naruto, Tenten will back you up with her weapons! Tenten, you better stab them in places where it hurt the most!"

"Um…" Tenten glanced sideways, "I…I…You pick me for that?"

"Kurenai, you will distract anyone with your genjutsu and give your fellow kunoichi some time to get Naruto the hell away from them." Tsunade ignored the gaping bun-haired girl, "Hinata, Natsu, you two will back her up by disable them with your juken and use Byakugan to track Naruto down if some sluts take him away for some unspeaking deeds!"

"N-N-N-N-N-Na…" Hinata stuttered with beet-red body as the Hyuga maid stand next to her with stoic face.

"And you…" Tsunade turn to the last kunoichi of the group, "Tamaki…To be honest, I don't know why I pick you in first place and I just need someone to fill out the final slot so no one can get any funny idea like this crazy Anko girl." Her eyes narrowed, "…You don't have feeling for Naruto, does you?"

"I've never heard of Naruto until now." Tamaki said with widened eyes and dropped jaw.

"Great!" The hokage puffed her chest up, "Now Naruto's purity is safe! There's absolute no way anyone here will have romantic feeling for him, corrupt him into pervert or take his virginity before his thirties!" She let out an insane laughter, "He will be forever my little boy!" The group just stare at her ridiculously before she pass the copies of contract to each kunoichi then send them out, "Remember, not a word to Naruto until next week." With that, she just slam the door on them and the group just give the door a look then to each other.

"…What the fuck?!" Kurenai said dumbly and some kunoichi shared her feeling as they slowly stumble out the building then back to their homes in pure silence.

* * *

Naruto stare at the contract in his hands with ashen face, sitting dejectedly on a chair in the office as Tsunade look at him sadly. The first thing she did when Naruto appear was to reveal his parents, his heritage and it shock him to his core that his father was the fourth hokage who sealed Kyuubi in him and that his mother was like him, a jinchuriki, then she told him about the marriage contract. "M-M-My dad's the one who put Kyuubi in me?" Naruto finally speak out, "A-A-And he put me in some marriage treaty?! I-I-I don't understand…W-Why?"

"I don't know why and how he convinced the other kages to do that to you." Tsunade glanced to the contract then to Naruto, "And how he get away with it because I know Kushina would kill him if she know about that. She always believe in true love and that everyone would have right to chose whoever they fall in love with, instead of arraigned marriage." That bring a small smile to Naruto's face for a moment before he drop it.

"…D-D-Does that mean he don't love…"

"No, he does love you." Tsunade cut him off, "Like your mother, he was over the moon when they found out that she was pregnant and if it wasn't for Jiraiya, Hiruzen and their summons, they would run all over the nations screaming that they're going to be parent. All he talk about was to raising you and train you in everything he know…He even tried to fight your mother for the first dib on training because your mother want you to learn Uzumaki arts first and he end up sleeping outside in backyard with no tent for two weeks."

"I-I see…" Naruto lightly chuckled, picturing his father sleeping outside in rain while his mother just watch him from window with a smug smirk. There was silence between him and Tsunade for a good amount of time until he gaze up to her, "…Um, baa-chan…C-Can I still become hokage? I mean, with the marriage…A-Am I still a Konoha shinobi or do I…"

"Yes, you can still be a Konoha shinobi and become hokage." The busty blonde said, "Even if you have to move out to your new place few miles north from here." Apparently, there was a stipulation that he have to live with his brides in a unique Japanese Castle with special features like security seal for example, it was a way to symbolizing the unity of nations and easy for them to reach a certain nation faster from this location.

"T-T-That's good…" Naruto muttered before he slowly stand up with a sigh, "Um…I-I-I think I should go home…M-My apartment, you know…"

"Ok, you do that." Tsunade nodded understandingly, "If you want to know more about your parents or need anyone to talk, you can come to me anytime."

"H-Hai, thank, baa-chan." He gave her a small smile before he slowly trudges out of the room and the hokage drop back in her chair with an exhausted sigh.

"So you finally told him about his folks, huh?" Tsunade glance over her shoulder to see Jiraiya entering through window.

"Of course, I have to because of this damn contract." Tsunade growled, "And Hiruzen would want that. He was planning to tell him about his parents when he become chunin." The toad sannin hummed lightly, "…I have to ask but did you have any part in this damn thing? After all, it's something right out of your wet dream and world peace…"

"No, no, no!" Jiraiya waved his hands at her rapidly with shaking head, "I don't know there was this contract in first place and I'm surprised like you. I have no clue how Minato and other kages come to an agreement, neither why he pick his own son as a bargain chip…" A perverted grin appear on his face, "But damn, I'm hella proud of them! Minato for coming up with a bright idea for world peace and Naruto for having harem! Boy, can you imagine all Icha Icha novels I can wring out from…"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PERV ON MY BABY, NEITHER PUT HIM IN THIS SMUT BOOK OF YOURS!" Tsunade punched Jiraiya out of her office and into the skyline with a roar.

* * *

Naruto threw himself on his bed as soon as he reaches his apartment, roll on his back to staring at the ceiling. Many mixed emotions run through his body. He still can't believe that his father was Yondaime and his mother was like him, not to mention that he is going to be engaged to a group of strangers. The last part scares him the most for several reasons and it mostly revolve around his status as jinchuriki. It will have to come out at some point since he has to live with them for the rest of their lives. What would he do if they find out? Will they accept him or see him as Kyuubi and hate him? What if they refuse to accept him and do everything it take to break the contract at risk of peace that the kages worked so hard to reach in past? Many 'what-if' questions swirl around within his head until he throw pillow over his face to muff his scream, smashing mattress with legs.

"ARGH, WHY ME?!"

* * *

"You…You're going to put us in a what?!" A voice hissed lowly as A fight the urge to break out in cold sweat after he revealed that he selected them for a political marriage, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That is for the greater good." A said firmly, mentally pat his back for not breaking voice. "You all will marry the son of my rival in order for the peace and you don't have any saying in that. The contract can't be voided and Kumo will look bad if we back out from this alliance, not to mention that we may have no chance going against four great nations and the army of small nations if we decide to go at war."

"…Dammit, we don't have any choice in that, do we?"

"No." The Raikage felt relieved that he avoided their fury for now.

"May I ask why you chose us?"

"Um…" A gulped unnoticeable, "To be honest, I just pick everyone off my head…You girls were the first thing that come to my mind when I wrote names down for Lightning Daimyo's approval."

"…Hold my earrings." Dammit, where's B when you need him?!

* * *

"W-W-Wait, can't we just discuss about it before you make any hasty decision!"

"No. I already submit the list and it have been approved few days ago. The alliance will benefit us."

"B-But you're giving yourself and some of the best kunoichi away…And one is my daughter!"

"She'll be happy in a time."

"YOU'RE GIVING MY DAUGHTER AWAY TO SOME BASTARD! MY DAUGHTER!"

* * *

"…Can you please repeat that again?" A voice asked flatly.

"She said she quit and we are no longer welcome to use her village as one of our bases. She also orders her men to attack us on sight."

"…Why would she do that?"

"I don't know! It was right out of blue and I don't get any words in before she leave!"

"Was there anything else she said before she leave?"

"Um, something about blond hair and blue eyes, perfect age…The fuck do I know?!"

* * *

"CALM DOWN! STOP THROWING ROCKS AT ME! THAT IS FOR THE ALLIANCE! STOP THROWING!"

"GET YOUR WRINKLY ASS DOWN HERE! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER! I'M NOT GONNA GIVE MY GIRL AWAY TO SOME STRANGER!"

"Um, should we do something?"

"Nah, if he managed to kill grandpa then I might finally become the next Tsuchikage." A voice replied jokingly.

"I'M NOT GIVING MY HAT UP! I STILL GET FEW YEARS IN M…WHOA, WHOA! YOU ALMOST KILL ME THERE!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO HERE, YOU SENILE MOTHERFUCKER!"

* * *

"You all decide to marry us off to someone without asking us first?!" A voice hissed angrily, "Just for an alliance?!"

"H-H-Hai, it is your duty as loyal kunoichi of…"

"Is that some kind of banishment or what?!"

"No, you still serve your village. This marriage is just a way to set up a strong alliance between the nations…"

"Who are you giving us to?" Another voice suddenly ask.

"It better not be some sleazebag or primp douchebag. If it is, I'm gonna ki…"

"I-I-It's Uzumaki Naruto." There was silence in air for a moment until a voice shatter it.

"I approve the marriage. He is good for you all."

"GAARA?!"

* * *

A week went by and Konohagakure was somewhat frantic on a bright day because it's not everyday you see three kages and one acting kage entering the village with large group, heading to Hokage tower. The civilians does not know what to think while the shinobi force have mixed feelings but they can't act on it because their hokage had told them that the foreigners will be here for some important talks and some rumors start to run around, ranging from peace treaty to some form of declarement for war. Only few people know what's going on and they are currently waiting in empty council meeting room.

"Um, do I have to stand or sit?" Naruto sway side to side nervously, crossing then uncrossing his arms few time. Today is the day he will meet his brides for the first time and the waiting is making him more nervous in uncomfortable way. In between today and the day he found out, he spend most of his time training in a empty training area and holing up in his room to take his mind off the whole thing. He didn't tell anyone about his situation since Tsunade slap a gag-order on him until the announcement that will take place in few days. "What's taking them long?"

"I'll stand if I were you." Jiraiya shrugged nonchalantly, "That way, it'll be easy to greet everyone…" A lewd smirk break out on his face, "Or give your brides a biggest bear-hug and motorboating their honkers!"

"Where do a boat and honk come in this conversation?!" Naruto asked him with funny look and a single raised eyebrow.

"Wha…You…No, I…I was referring to…" The pervy sage smacked his face with a sigh, "Gaki, you need to learn some terms…The reason why they are taking long is because Tsunade have to tell your future wives whom are your parents and some important boring stuffs that no one care about."

"Wait, is she going to tell them about fuzzball?!" He asked nervously.

"No, we decide to not tell them about it because that is your secret to keep." Jiraiya replied, "We're letting you share it with them at your own pace." He paused for a moment, "You're going to tell them about it at some point, right? You know that, right?"

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered, "But it's not going to be any time sooner…"

"As long as you know what to do." The toad sannin said. His student opens his mouth, only to cut off by the sound of opening door and they look up to see Tsunade.

"Naruto, it's time." She said, "Are you ready to meet…Your brides." The word, 'brides', come out with some vile but Naruto didn't notice it as he give her a semi-nervous nod. "But first…" The busty hokage turn to Jiraiya with a deadly glare, "You, get out of our sight."

"Huh, why?" Jiraiya blinked rapidly, "Someone gotta stay by his side for support and commentary on his soon-to-be-harem-which-may-have-a-lot-of-hot-babes!" The blonde duo stares at him blankly, questioning his use of hyphens.

"…We don't want to hear your lewd commentary." Tsunade growled, 'I'm not going to let you fill my baby boy's mind with nothing but perverse thoughts!' "Go hide in shadow and not a word out of you!"

"Fiiiiine…" Jiraiya pouted childishly as he gave Naruto few pats on back before he vanish into the shadow of the room with supporting statement, "I'm here for you, gaki."

"Okay, that is how we'll go to do here…" The older blonde speaks up to catch Naruto's attention, "I will introduce you to the Konoha brides one by one then the other kages and Mifune will do the same thing after they introduce themselves to you with few words."

"Who's Mifune?" Naruto asked.

"He's general of samurais and leader of Land of Iron." She answered, "It's a neutral nation but it have a large influence with almost all small nations since it's also one." She gave him a small look, "Don't they teach you that in class?"

"I might either miss it or sleep through it." He scratched his head sheepishly with equal grin and the older blonde rolled her eyes before she clear her throat.

"Now I will present you your ten Konoha brides…" Tsunade raise her voice up enough to let anyone outside hear her as she gesture at the door and the young blonde nearly spit out when he hear the number. "Shizune."

"Shizune-nee-chan?!" Naruto's eyes widened as the said kunoichi step in with a small smile, "Wha…You…I…"

"I heard about the contract by accident." Shizune lied, Tsunade had told the leaf kunoichi to make a cover story instead of letting him know the true reason. "And I decide to volunteer myself as one of your brides so you don't have to do it alone…Also it'll make things easier if you're with someone you know, right?"

"O-Oh, I see…" Naruto muttered, "T-That's true." He feel slightly relieved because this person know his secret and she won't treat him different for the rest of their lives. "I'm…Um…Glad, you know?"

"Me too, Naruto-kun." Shizune squeezed his shoulder with a smile before she move to other side and Tsunade announced the next person.

"Haruno Sakura." The said kunoichi walk in to Naruto's surprise.

"S-Sakura-nee-chan, you too?!" The young blonde dropped his jaw.

"Tsunade-sama told me the other day about your situation." Sakura glanced between Tsunade and Naruto with an embarrassing blush, "She asked me if I want to join…And, well, I'm here now."

"W-Why?" Naruto stuttered, "I-I mean, y-you're going to be with me for life a-a-and w-w-we only know each other for few months…" He wants to point out that they have four years gap but there's Shizune. He realizes something as he point at her, "W-W-Wait, you told Thick eyebrow and some boys you weren't interesting in having relationship!"

'Crap! Say something, Sakura!' The pinkette open her mouth then later regret it when she said something, "I like younger boys!"

"…"

"…"

"…Nice!" Jiraiya's voice giggled quietly.

"I-I-I see…" Naruto blinked slowly, "I-I don't know that."

"Yes…" Sakura robotically walk over to Shizune's side with blank expression, 'Kami, I want to die!'

"Tenten." Tsunade called out.

"Hi…" The said teenager peeks inside then walk up to Naruto, "Um, let's get along with each other?"

Naruto tilt his head at her with squirted eyes before he suddenly point at her with a gasp, "You're this bun girl from some missions and this chunin exam! Thick eyebrow's and Girly Fate's teammate!"

"Yup, I'm Lee's and Neji's teammate." Tenten can't help but to sweatdrop at the nicknames, "I bet you're wondering why I'm in your harem…I think it'll be interesting and I might meet some people with interesting weapons out of Konoha."

"…Getting married is interesting?" He questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Hai." Tenten patted his head before she head to the medic-nins.

"Yuhi Kurenai." The busty hokage introduced the fourth bride.

"HOLY…" Jiraiya's voice nearly shouted out, earning a nasty look from Tsunade.

"Kurenai?" Naruto blinked as the genjutsu mistress come into his sight, "Wait, aren't you dog-breath's sensei?"

"Hai, I am." Kurenai confirmed, "We shared some missions, remember?"

"Um, so…" He rubbed the back of his head after gave her a nod, "What make you decide to marry me? I mean, I don't understand why."

"Well…"

"Oh, wait." Naruto realized something, "I remember something, don't some people said that you're not interesting in relationship because the smoky beardy asked you out many time and you said no every time."

"Yeah, you're ice princess!" Jiraiya's voice called out, disguised it as a random ANBU's voice, "The man-hating maiden!"

"…Does that mean you hate me?" The chunin frowned, "I don't really understand…"

"No, that's not true." Kurenai waved her hands as she tried to come up with something, "I actually am a shotacon!" Kurenai immediately closed her mouth with a snap as she realizes what she just blurted out. "I-I mean…"

"…Damn…" Jiraiya's voice whispered lowly, "That would explain everything."

"…What's shotacon?" Naruto wondered.

"Fifth bride, Hinoko!" Tsunade quickly speak up as the embarrassed jonin hurried to join the other.

"Hello." Hinoko calmly walk in, wearing a standard jonin uniform, before she look down to Naruto, "Call me Soku. I'm looking forward to getting know you."

"Um, same here." The Uzumaki blinked puzzlingly, "I've never seen you before."

"And I can't blame you for that." Hinoko waved it off, "I was on ANBU force until I decide that I need some change of scenery. Don't ask me about that right now, we'll talk later after this." She walked past him, "There's a lot of people waiting outside."

"She's right, Tsunade-sama." Shizune looked at her master, "Maybe it'll be easy if you introduce some people at once and get things moving a little faster." 'The faster it get, the sooner I get to cuddle with Naruto-kun!'

"…Fine." Tsunade growled lowly, she was hoping to stall for some time to make some kages lost their shits since it's partially their fault. "Your sixth and seventh brides are Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Natsu." Naruto recognized Hinata but not the other Hyuga as the said kunoichi come in and he take Natsu's appearance in. Natsu wear a navy-blue knee-length kimono with white apron and kunoichi high-heel boots, she also have a hitai-ate tied around her forehead to keep her green bangs away from her stoic face.

"We will be in your care, Uzumaki." Natsu gave him a bow with a emotionless tone, her face remain stoic. "Or do you prefer Namikaze?"

"Just call me Naruto, I'm not one for using last name." Naruto scratched his head unsurely before he glance at the Hyuga heiress, "It's good to see you again, Hinata, are you feeling okay today?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, N-N-Naru…" Hinata stuttered with deep blush, she still can't believe she's engaged to Naruto. The thoughts of living with Naruto as a married couple run through her head and these thoughts slowly spray over to lewd side, something that cause her to faint into Natsu's arms.

"HINATA!" The blonde quickly glance at Hinata and everyone else frantically.

"Don't fret, she's fine." Natsu dragged the fainted heiress over to the group with poker face, placing her in nearby chair. "She will be up in a bit." It seems to be common within Hyuga clan if Natsu act like that, Naruto wondered but it still doesn't stop him from worrying about the heiress. This woman must have a serious case of anemia.

"The last three leaf brides are…" Tsunade sighed as three kunoichi walk in, "Shiho, Inuzuka Akita and Tamaki."

"Hi, I'm Tamaki." The teenager tuck her long brown hair behind her ear as she offer him a small weak smile, she wear a short sleeveless orange kimono and plain sandals.

"H-Hello, I-I'm Shiho…" The older blonde teenager adjusted her thick swirly glasses with some fidget, she wear a long-sleeved red dress with white lab coat and she have her hair tied up in a loose ponytail with several strands sticking out. "I-I work in Cryptanalysis Team…"

"And I'm Inuzuka Akita and that is my partner, Chamaru." Akita smiled at him as she gestured at a medium-sized Shiba Inu at her feet. The raven-haired slender Inuzuka wear a black dress with a white lab coat, a choker, a thin-rimmed glasses, pair of fang-like earrings and high-heel shoes. She place hand on her cheek with a smile after she gave him a quick look-over, "My, you're such adorable boy."

"I-It's nice to meet you guys too…" Naruto scratched his head again with a bashful expression, due to Akita's compliment.

'Damn, that is not a bad lineup.' Jiraiya ogled at the leaf kunoichi from the shadows before his eyes gaze at some certain women like Hinata and Kurenai, 'Fucking lucky bastard! Twelve and he get some hot tens!' He wonders what will the other lineups look like, maybe they'll give him some genin girls around his age. It's not like the gaki's going to end up with more 'ten' babes, ha!

"Now you have met your leaf brides, I will hand it over to the acting Kazekage who will introduce you the Suna brides." Tsunade grunted out and the Kazekage appear in the room with someone in tow, a familiar face that Naruto immediately realize while Sakura's face becomes pale.

"Gaara!" Naruto grinned at the older redhead, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Naruto." Gaara gave him a polite nod with crossed arms, "It's good to see you again. I'm here as Baki's guard so I can visit you, my friend."

"Awesome!" The blonde's grin widened and Baki step up with a clearing throat.

"Naruto, my name is Baki and I am acting Kazekage of Sunagakure, due to the death of our Yondaime Kazekage." Baki said, "The Sunagakure has chose six brides. You may recognize the first bride…" He gestured to the door and Temari enter in her black attire.

"Oh, you're fan girl!" Naruto pointed at her as several people snicker softly behind his back to Temari's annoyance, "Gaara's sister, right?"

"Hai." Temari sighed, "And it's Temari, not fangirl." She shivered, "Also, please never call me fangirl again."

"Okay?" The blonde boy blinked owlishly as the older blonde kunoichi walk past him to the back to Tenten's side.

"Temari." Tenten frowned.

"Tenten." Temari smirked teasingly, "Still sore about the match?" Her comment causes the weapon girl to scowl deeper.

"Pakura of the Scorch." Baki announced and a fairly tall kunoichi walk in with a calm expression and a tiny smile before she freezes at the sight of Naruto, dropping her smile by gaping. The blonde boy take time to study her appearance, she have a green hair with orange bangs, tied up in a bun with needle, and wear a sleeveless, backless top, short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back, an obi wrapping around her waist, and purple arm warmers that went all way up to her shoulders.

"…H-H-How old are you?" Pakura asked worriedly, her shakily arms reach up halfway.

"I'm twelve." Naruto answered.

"…Twelve?!" Pakura gagged before her legs give out on her, causing her to slump dejectedly on the floor. 'M-M-My village gave me away to a twelve year old boy?! A-After everything I did for Suna?!' She silently curse her village as waterfall tears roll down her face to Naruto's confusion.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm okay…" The hero of Suna sluggishly gets up then walks past him, mumbling some curses under her breath.

'Weird.' Naruto tilted his head until Baki catch his attention again.

"Next, we have Ameno and Yukata." A fair-skinned late teenager with long dark hair and young brunette adult appear.

"Hiya, I'm Yukata!" The teenager skipped right up to Naruto with a cheerful smile, "Let's have a happy marriage together!" She wears a grey midriff vest over a short plain shirt, revealing her bare stomach, arm-guards, purple mini-skirt, black stocking socks and boots.

"And I'm Ameno." The young adult smiled gently, she wears a white sleeveless opening-collared outfit with a red violet sash, a brown cord, Suna crest imprinted on the right side of her collar, and a black short with open-toed brown shinobi boots. "It's nice to meet you for the first time, Naruto."

"Same here…" Naruto looked between them, "I'm looking forward to getting along with you two."

"Me too!" Yukata suddenly give him a bear hug then walk with Ameno to join the group and the teenager girl tilt her head curiously at Pakura, who now have a cloud over her head. "Why do you look down, Pakura?"

"Twelve…Twenty-six…" Pakura chanted under her breath as if she has resigned to her fate.

"And last two are Sen and Yome." The acting Kazekage introduced two more Suna kunoichi.

"Ugh, that is gonna be so annoying." The sixteen year old teenager with sandy-brown hair muttered with annoying expression as she looked at Naruto. Her hair have been tied in a ponytail with two strands of hair positioned on each side of her face with another two braided strands hanging out from side. She wear a mesh armour body suit under a red tube dress with a blue purple belt, fingerless gloves, shin guards, black shinobi sandals and two small white fans with fur inside her belt. "I'm Sen and that is Yome." Sen gestured at the petite teenager next to her.

Yome has a brown hair tied in two curly ponytails and big doe-like orange eyes with two brown circles on her cheeks. She wear sleeveless mesh armour under a tan overall top, grey elbow protectors, blue shorts, black sandals with purple leg warmers. She was staring at him blankly and Naruto feel a little unnerved by her blank stare, it's kinda creepy if you ask him.

"Um, nice to meet you two?" Naruto said lamely and Sen just grunted lightly while Yome kept staring at him before the petite teenager walk up to him, immediately invading his personal space by staring into his eyes. "Um…" Before Naruto know it, Yome hug him as she snuggle against his chest and nuzzle her cheek on top of his head. "Wha?" The blonde uttered, his body stiffened at close contact and Yome suddenly release him, walking over to the group as several kunoichi look at her in confusion or shock.

"Huh?" Sen blinked rapidly at her teammate's action, "That's first…" She glanced at the confused stunned boy before she huff again, "Ugh, whatever. So annoying."

'Suna sure have some lookers.' Jiraiya whistled, 'Not bad, not bad.'

"These are your Suna brides, the Yondaime Raikage will take over from here." Baki stepped over to Tsunade's side with Gaara and A walk in as Naruto dropped his jaw at the sight of giant man.

"Hello, I am A of Kumo…" A said before Naruto cut him off with a dramatic point.

"You're huge!" The blonde boy gasped, "What the heck did you eat for breakfast? Giant bears?!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade hissed, "Show some respect!"

"It's fine." A waved her off, "He sure get it from his mother, even if he look like my rival. When she saw me during a battle, she scream the same thing to me…Except she said I ate metal ores."

"You…You met my parents before?" Naruto blinked.

"Yup, your father was my rival in speed and someone I respect." A grunted, "We clashed many time during the war. Sometime your mother backs him up and together, they were most formidable opponents anyone would face…It's such a shame that they died twelve years ago." Naruto was about to open his mouth but the Raikage cut him off, "I'll tell you about them later. I gotta show you to your five Kumo brides." 'Then try to make a run for it.' He cleared his throat loudly, "I present you your five Kumo brides…" A group of Kumo kunoichi enters one by one in order of A's introduction, "Nii Yugito, Ran, Samui, Karui and Mabui." Jiraiya drop his jaw comically at the sight of two certain women's bust size, these breasts will give Tsunade a run for money and he bet they are one or two size bigger than hime!

For some reason, Tsunade have a sudden urge to rip Jiraiya a new one and she have a good feeling why.

"...You're Naruto?" Karui asked Naruto calmly after took a glance around the room.

"Hai, I am." Naruto replied, taking their appearances in for the first time from Nii Yugito to Mabui. The Ran lady has a short brown crop hair, wear a customized midriff Kumogakure flak jacket that have one strap, a black skirt, red wrist warmers, red stockings and sandals.

"…ARE YOU TRYING TO TURN US INTO PEDO?!" The dark-skinned redhead spun around to A with a shout, "YOU'RE PUTTING US WITH A…" She glance back at Naruto again with furrowed brows, "How old are you?"

"Twelve." The blonde boy answered with few blinks.

"…TWELVE?! TWELVE?!" Karui screamed before she turn to A with a fist, "I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND…"

"That is not cool…" Samui muttered under her breath as she rub her forehead before she lift her head up to meet Naruto's eyes, "I'm Samui, the one who is yelling is Karui."

"I'm Ran." The brunette kunoichi offer him a feeble smile.

"I am Mabui." The black woman with gray hair spoke with a dip of her head.

"Nii Yugito." The tall blonde woman said stoically and her eyes glaze over for a moment before she blink with a slightly widened eyes, giving him a funny look but Naruto didn't notice it because he was busying staring at the shouting redhead and sheepish Raikage.

"Hey, hey, I didn't know he's twelve, honest!" A tried to placated the angry teenager.

"I'M GONNA TAKE THIS FUCKING FOOT AND SHOVE IT ALL WAY UP YOUR ASS, POPPING IT OUT OF YOUR DIRTY MOUTH THEN WEAR YOU AND WALKING AROUND LIKE A PAIR OF SHITTY BOOTS!" She starts to take her earrings off, "SAMUI, HOLD MY EARR…"

"Quiet, Karui." The busty blonde sighed annoying at the redhead, "Be cool, we are in a diplomatic meeting, not Kumo. Be professional." The redhead let out an angry huff, putting her earrings back on.

"Now you're done with the whole thing, just go and join the others." Tsunade jabbed her thumb at the back with annoyed expression then look at Raikage, "Who's next?"

"The Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure." A step aside as Onoki hobble in and then the elder kage lean closer to A with a whisper.

"A, do…Do you remember anything on this day?" Onoki asked quietly.

"…N-No, not a single thing." A sweated, "You?"

"M-Me neither, all I remember is drinking a cup of this sake." The sweating elder replied, "All I can remember is a weird dream…"

"…By any chance, was it naked Mizukage screaming at his um…" A can't help but to ask him.

"…Y-Yes…" Both kages wonder what the hell just happened this day before they quickly break apart as Onoki clear his throat, "H-Hello, my name is Onoki and I am the Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure." He looked up to Naruto, "I can see resemblance between you and this yellow bastard." The young blonde become worried because it's no secret that the Iwa completely loathe Minato for his role in the war and Naruto hope that they won't come after him for some revenge. "Relax, boy, the Iwagakure only hold grudge against your father and it died when he died. Unlike some countries, we believe that no child shall inherit the sins of their parent and it would make us look savage and foolish if we went after you or anyone that looks like your father, just because we lost the war against this man." He doesn't tell him that there is some extremist missing-nin out there and they might be after the boy for his relation to the flash when the words get out.

"I see, that's good." Naruto let out an relieved breath that he don't know he was holding in, "Thank, Jiji." Several people facepalmed.

"You're welcome." Onoki grumbled at his lack of respect, "The Iwagakure will give you five Iwa brides. First, my granddaughter, Kurotsuchi…" the said kunoichi show up then take one look at Naruto.

"I'm marrying a pipsqueak?" Kurotsuchi raised her eyebrow with fist on her hip.

"OI!" Naruto stomped his foot with raised fist comically, "I'm not short! I'm still growing! Just you wait, in few years I'll be taller than you!"

"Sure, whatever you say…" The pink-eyed kunoichi held her hands up before a teasing smirk form on her face, "Pipsqueak."

The blonde's eyebrow twitch once, "I'm gonna get you back, Pink Eyes." The way he say it cause Kurotsuchi to twitch her eye once and they have a staredown.

"Second, the heiress of her clan, Kamizuru Suzumebachi." Onoki coughed and a slender petite mid-teenager entered. She have a shoulder-length brown hair with a single strand hanging over her forehead, thin eyebrows, orange marking around the corner of her eyes, wears a short purple kimono dress, end over her thighs, with red trimmings and yellow sash around her waist and thigh-long stocking with sandals.

"Ah, you're this Bee girl!" Naruto pointed at her.

"And you're this brat who cost me the beetle!" Suzumebachi pointed back with a growl.

"You two met each other before?" Onoki blinked.

"On this Bikochu mission." The bee kunoichi glared at the young blonde, "He was with Aburame and his team when it went down…And he shove his orb thingy on Ms. Honey!"

"Your bee was going to eat me!" The blonde shot back, "Anyone would do the same thing if a fucking giant bee was going to eat them! I'm not gonna end up in any giant animal's stomach again!"

"She was not gonna eat you, she was gonna bit…" Suzumbachi paused before she give him a strange look, "…Wait, again?"

"I got swallowed by a giant snake and I have to burst out by overfill it with my clones." Naruto shivered at his memory, "It was all over me and everywhere…Wonder if this body is still there."

"…Ugh, I can't believe that is happening…" The bee kunoichi rubbed the bridge of her nose, "At least you're not Aburame. That would be worse." She remove her hand, "Let's start over?"

"Sure, as long as your freaky bee don't try to eat me again." He squirted his eyes at her.

"Hey, Ms. Honey is not freaky!" Suzumbachi yelled, "She's a cute bumblebee!"

"And we have Karasuba!" The elder announced to halt a incoming argument as a Iwa kunoichi walk in and almost everyone turn to Pakura then back to her again. The kunoichi look so much like Pakura that she would pass off as either her twin or clone but there are few differences with her. Karasuba have brown hair with darken brown bangs, wear a short sleeveless dress with many bandages and two swords on her hip.

"Mm, you aren't bad-looking." Karasuba glanced up and down his appearance before she licks her lip slowly with a sadistic glint in her eyes, "Can't wait until we have some _fun_."

"What kind of fun?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Oh, good kind." Karasuba purred and almost every women in the room immediately want to protect him from her at all cost.

"We are so not going to let him be alone with her in any room." Sakura whispered under her breath.

"Fourth and last are Shirotsuchi and Jun." Onoki gestured at two last Iwa kunoichi, who have enter the room and Naruto drop his jaw at the sight of eight foot tall woman.

"Yo, I'm Shirotsuchi." The giant woman corked her hip with one hand on it. She has a muscular toned body and yet look very attractive, caramel skin tone, short choppy spiky white hair, heart-shaped face and narrowed black eyes. She wear a black short chop top that look like an sport bra that show off her double C cup and eight pack abs, a short white skirt with biker short under it and close-toed steel-plated high-heel sandal. She also have many scars all over her body, a sign that she have been in many battles. Most of them were small but some stand out mostly like one that run vertical over her left eye to left cheek, one diagonal across right side of her lip from under nose to chin, crude crisscross scars on both upper arms and short horizon scar run across her neck as if someone tried to cut her throat. "So you're my soon-to-be husband, huh?" She glance up and down him before shrugging her shoulders, "I can work with that."

"And I'm Jun." A dark tanned young petite woman greeted him with a polite tone and calm expression. She has a black hime haircut that reach to her mid-back, long bangs went pass her eyebrows to top of her cat-like black eyes and a slightly sharp chin. She wear a tight black sleeveless and backless kimono top that only cover her front chest, holding up by having thin straps going around her neck, exposing both sides, a brown sash and tight black hakama-like pant, tucking into her white socks and traditional Chinese shoes.

'…Flat…So flat.' Jiraiya stare at Jun's nonexistence chest and the petite woman can't explain why she wants to kill a pervert old man for some reason.

"Now I will let Mizukage of Kirigakure take over now." Onoki join his fellow kages as the said kage stroll in.

"Hello, my name is Terumi Mei, the Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure." Mei smiled charmingly, "The Kirigakure has chose five brides. Let me introduce the first bride who would love to see you again…" She gestured at the person who just walks in and Naruto perk up as soon as he saw her.

"Haku!" He can't help but to grin wider as the said teenager girl smiled back.

"Surprise, Naruto-kun." Haku waved, wearing a navy blue kimono. "It've been a while since we last saw each other."

"Yeah!" Naruto laughed, "It has been!" He was about to ask her something, only to cut off by Mei.

"Haku here has talk a lot about you so much and we figure it'll be natural for her to be your bride since you two know each other and have been staying in contact after your Wave mission." Mei said.

"Really, she does?" The blonde blinked at Mei.

"Hai, in fact she has a huge cr…" Mei smiled teasingly.

"Hey, we shouldn't let the others waiting!" Haku sudden cut her off with a red face before she turn back to the confusing boy, "I-I-I'll go join the others! W-W-We'll talk more after that, okay?" She hurried off to join the group to Naruto's constant confustion before he can get any words in.

"Fufu, please meet your other three brides…" Mei giggled airly as three more Kiri kunoichi appear, "Ringo Ameyuri, her apprentice Kurosuki Buntan and Ruka."

"Um, hello." A slim fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length brown hair bowed with two hands on her waist. She looks plain and wear a standard Kiri kunoichi uniform with a skirt. "I am Ruka, a medic-nin and um…I'll be in your care, I guess?" She scratched her cheek lightly with some fidgets.

"Hiya, I'm Ameyuri." The older redhead grinned toothly, exposing her fang-like teeth. Her long red hair have been tied in a unique way, they were protrude upwards at both sides of her face while the rest flow downward. She wear a loose pin-striped long-sleeved forest green shirt, flowing hakama-like pant, the ends tuck into her leg warmers and she has loose bandage wraps around her neck. A slim twin unique swords rest on her back, they both have two curved bladed prongs, one near tip on outward side and another near hilt on inward side.

"Buntan." A young average slender-built woman muttered bitterly with crossed arms. She has a short straight comb-backed blond hair with both side shaved, blue eyes, pink lipstick and sharpen teeth. She wears a red pinstriped sleeveless dress with a short skirt, red pinstriped leggings and red sandals.

"And your fifth bride…" Mei smiled at Naruto, "You're looking at her."

"…Wait, you?!" Naruto blinked rapidly, "I...Are you saying…I'm engaged to a kage?!"

"Hai, you are." The smiling Mizukage replied as the young blonde dropped his jaw while the rest just stare at her astonishingly, "Hon."

"Um, awesome?" He rubbed his head lamely.

"Now it's time to introduce the representative of the small nations, Mifune." Tsunade speak up out of blue with a grumble and the general of samurai force enter the room, his eyes immediately meet A's and Onoki's eyes. As if they suddenly have ability to communicate with telepathy.

'Do you remember anything from this day?' Mifune asked.

'The fuck do I know?' Onoki subtlety shrugged his shoulders.

'Dunno.' A shook his head slightly.

'Dammit.' Mifune's gaze snap to Naruto and he clear his throat. "As Tsunade said, I am Mifune, the leader of Land of Iron and I am representing for the small nations."

"Um, I'm little curious…" Naruto tilted his head, "Does all small nations have alliance together or…?"

"Most does." Mifune replied, "There are few nations that does not ally themselves to any for some reasons, from isolation to stubborn pride." Naruto raised his eyebrow at last part and as if Mifune know his unasked question. "Some small nations want to be in power above all and refuse to be part of alliance until they get it."

"Oh."

The samurai general nod, "Now…We bring you ten brides."

'Ten again?' Naruto gulped mentally, that is starting to get too much for him to take in.

"Please welcome…" Mifune gestured at the door with a swing of his hand as Naruto recognize four familiar faces when they step in, "Shizuka, leader of Nadeshiko village…Hokuto, kunoichi of Hoshigakure…Shion, high priestess of Land of Demons…Amaru, medic-nin of Land of Forest…"

"Ah, you guys!" The blonde boy can't help but to smile at the people that he have encountered on his missions.

"Oh, by your reaction, you still remember us." Hokuto perked up happily, she appear to be fifteen and have fair skin with freckles, long brown hair tied up in pineapple fashion and B cups. She wear a turquoise-and-red patterned sleeveless dress over a light pink blouse and pink thigh-length chaps with brown sandals. "I'm glad. When I volunteered for the marriage alliance, I was so worried that you may forget me."

"I don't." Naruto chuckled before he tilt his head with a blink, "Um, wait, how did you find out about the marriage treaties?"

"From Iron." Amaru replied with a smile, she moved to the land of Forest few weeks after the Sky incident and start making living as a local medic-slash-part-time-kunoichi. She wore the same clothing that Naruto saw her last time, except her blue shorts were replaced by loose ankle-length navy pant and her thick vest is forest green. "The samurais spread the info to each villages when they were searching for any volunteers to take the role of brides and of course we sign up for it once we heard your name."

"So that's how." He hummed with an understanding 'ah'.

"Yes." Shizuka said quietly with a light pink dusting across her cheeks, she was wearing her tight form-fitting kunoichi outfit instead of her kimono. "It's good to…see you again…by the way."

"Same…" Naruto grinned before he look at her, "But, um, what about your certain someone? You told me your vow to become stronger for this person. Oh, and the village's tradition?"

"Ah." The quiet kunoichi smiled slightly, "Nadeshiko is still keeping this law…but we made some change…Our kunoichi are free…To chose whoever they love…Without battling…And it's okay…Don't worry about this certain person…" 'Because he is you, Naruto-kun.'

"Um, okay." He scratched his head worriedly.

"Hello, Naru-kun, it has been a while." Shion smiled kindly to catch his attention, the late pale teenager wear a yellow blouse top with kimono sleeves and red pants that end at her calf. Her cheeks gain a bright blush, "I'm glad you remember me after few months. I hope you don't forget our promise."

"Don't worry, I remember." Naruto flashed a thumb-up at her with cheesy grin, "I promised you that I will help you pass your power to the next priestess."

THUD

He look over his shoulders confusingly to see fainted Hyuga heiress with few blushing gaping women and he wonder what just happened.

"Naruto…" The said boy turn back to see Shizuka as she place her hands on his shoulders, "Can you promise me…That you will help me…With next leader of Nadeshiko, like her?"

"Oh, sure!" Naruto smiled innocently, "I'll help you out with that, too!"

THUD

Again, he look back to see that Hinata just fainted again. Should he be very concern with her health?

"Carrying on…" Mifune coughed into his fist as the kages watch them with different reactions from amused to anger and few more females enter the room. "Tsuchi Kin, kunoichi of Otogakure under new leadership of Arashi…" It was a common knowledge that Orochimaru had abandoned Otogakure after they outlive their use as soon as he met his goal by slaying his sensei and like Suna, Otogakure have to pay the piper by finically cover Konoha's repairs. "Fu, kunoichi of Takigakure…Ajisai, kunoichi of Amegakure…Konan, leader of Amegakure…Uzumaki Karin, kunoichi of Kusagakure…"

"Wait, Uzumaki?!" Naruto widened his eyes and the red-haired mid-teen adjusted her glass with a nod. In the shadow, Jiraiya squirt his eyes at a certain blue-haired woman puzzlingly, where have he seen her before? Maybe she's one of some girls that he spied on in hot spring during his travel…Yeah, that must be it.

"Yes, the survivors of Uzumaki clan were scattered across the nations after the demise." Karin said, "Imagine my surprise when I was told that I am going to be engaged to another Uzumaki, even if you're half-Uzumaki." She give him a quick study with an unfocused glint before a smirk appear, "Look like I'm gonna restore Uzumaki clan with your help."

"Hai, I can't believe I'm meeting another Uzumaki!" Naruto said excitingly as several kunoichi blushed at Karin's words before he realize that they were going to be married, "Um, what does that make us if we're related to each other? Like cousins or…?"

"It's more like a distant cousin on our part." Karin shrugged her shoulders before someone speak up.

"Hello, I am Konan." A blue-haired woman approached him with blank expression, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Naruto." She wear a very revealing blue robe that expose most of her skin, blue pant with leg warmers, sandals and piercings. The blunette gesture at a purple-haired teenager, "And that is my student, Ajisai."

"Hello, we are in your care." Ajisai dip her head politely with a stoic tone, she wear a purple neck-collared kimono jacket with a brown orange sash and purple pant.

"A-And I'm Tsuchi Kin." Kin held onto her right upper arm with a meek smile, she appear to be fifteen or sixteen. "P-Please take a good care of me."

"Um, please take care of me too." Naruto looked between three kunoichi, scratching his head sheepishly. He turn his gaze to mint-haired teenager girl, "And you're Fu, right?"

"Hai." Fu have a indifference frown before it immediately drop in a blank expression as her eyes lost focus for a moment then lit up with a sharp inhale and a megawatt grin break out on her face. Before Naruto can question on her sudden change of expressions, Fu surprise him with a flying glomp as she push his head up against her small chest cheerily. "Yeah, I am! It's awesome to meetcha! We're gonna be best friends and have a lot of fun together!" She whispered to him, "After all, we're same!"

"Eh?" Naruto pushed his head out to glance up at her face as her words sank in before he whisper back, "Wait, you mean you're…?"

"Seven is my lucky number." Fu's megawatt grin stretched farther before she did something that set off some reactions. She plant a deep kiss on his lip then break it off after few moments with a smack of her lips, "Mwah!"

"…" The blushing blonde boy just stares at the smiling tanned teenager with widened plate-size eyes and dropped jaw, she just took his first kiss.

'THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE, YOU BITCH!' Shizune gaped with a heated glare, aiming it at Fu. Few certain females also share same thoughts.

"Gahaha, our husband sure work faster." Shirotsuchi laughed out loud with a hard smack on her thigh.

"I'm gonna kill this hu…" Tsunade was about to step forward with rolled sleeves, only to be restrained by several frantic ANBU and no one notice the scene since they were too busy staring at the blushing blonde and smiling mint-haired teenager.

"…W-W-What the heck are you doing?!" Sakura pointed at Fu with a shout, "Why are you kissing him?!"

"Because we'll be married." Fu turned to Sakura with a indifference expression, "Isn't it natural for married couple to kiss each other?" Her expression switches to beaming as soon as she look down to Naruto, "You sure have softest lip! Make me wanna kiss you again." She gave him a quick peck, "MWAH!" Naruto sudden gain a full-body blush, still stunned by her action.

"S-S-STOP DOING TH…" Sakura was about to yell again, only to cut off by Mifune's loud clearing throat.

"And the last person is…" Mifune announced as Fu released the blushing blonde to join the group in the back and almost everyone send her different looks. Naruto sneak a timid glance over his shoulders before he realize something…Everyone are older than him by four years and above, something that slightly discouraged him and he feel very whelmed by the whole things. He thought that he would meet and marry someone around his age by two years and now? He has to marry so many women who are older than him after a very short time and he bet the next person will be older than him. "Chiyo, daughter of Daimyo of Land of This." A young girl step into his view to his surprise, this girl was clearly his age and she appears to be equally surprised by his appearance.

"Ano, hello." Chiyo greeted politely. She have a long brown hime haircut with two long curled bangs that frame her face and wear an expensive purple kimono, that reach the floor, with white fur, light pink sleevless haori with purple trimmings and a yellow-and-blue obi around waist. "You are Naruto? Ano, may I ask how old are you?"

"H-Hai, I am." Naruto scratched his head with a single nod, "I'm twelve. And you?"

"I-I am also twelve." The princess smiled with closed eyes and tilted head as she steeped her fingers together, "I'm glad you're my age because I was slightly worried that I may marry someone very older than me."

"Heh, w-well…" The blonde scratched his cheek lightly with index finger, he can feel his cheeks heating up and he don't know why. Chiyo also feel her cheeks heating up as they kept staring at each other awkwardly until Mifune speak up, breaking the silence to their relief.

"These are your ten brides of the small nations." Mifune said, "I sincerely hope you will come to love them and treat them well as the great nations will do to small nations."

"I-I will." Naruto replied as he glanced at his fiancees then back to the leaders, "So…Um, now what?" He has no idea what to do after the introduction, "Do we leave now? I'm not sure if my apartment can hold ma…"

"It's not over." Tsunade sighed as the young blonde turn to her confused, "Due to some… Circumstances." Another sigh escape her lip with annoyance, "There are four left to introduce."

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzlingly.

"Someone somehow found out about the contract and she managed to find a loophole that we all overlook…" The busty hokage rubbed her forehead annoyingly, "And before you ask, no, it's not a way to break it off…" She muttered under her breath, "This damn contract is so tight that anyone can't back out or break it off…" She cleared her throat again, "What this person discovered in this thing is a way to fill the empty slots by emigrate to another village via legal proceed or verbal and physical method…She come in today and demand to us that she will take part in that, pointing this loophole out. The other three overheard her under some circumstances and also demand the same things…After some persuasion, we agree to allow them to fill these empty slots. That's why we were little late." She remember the reason why she allow them to do that.

* * *

" _If you don't let us join, then I'll tell Anko about that loophole!"_

" _OH KAMI! FINE, FINE, YOU CAN BECOME HIS BRIDES! DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER THAT…OR ANYONE ELSE!"_

" _I'm glad we have come to understand." She flashed a sweet smile._

' _You fucking two-faced bitch.' Tsunade growled, "You will join Kiri…" She looked at another three person, "You, Suna. You, Iwa. And you, Kumo."_

" _Wait, can we discuss first?" Onoki asked her, their fellow kages and Mifune just stare at her unsurely._

" _NO!" The busty hokage shattered her desk apart with one fist, "Get us some emigration papers now!"_

"… _S-Should we do something about that?" Baki glanced at the kages and Mifune nervously._

"… _Nah." A shrugged his shoulders, "It's not going to be our problem…Maybe they're doing that because they like this Naruto boy? Should do him some good if you ask me."_

" _Um, if you say so…" The Suna shinobi can't help but to sweatdrop at Raikage's statement._

* * *

"Let me introduce you these four…" Tsunade open the door to allow four females in, "Hyuga Hanabi, who have become Kiri kunoichi. Yamanaka Ino, who emigrated to Suna. Tayuya, who emigrated to Iwa. And Ashina, who now belong to Kumo."

"Okay, where is this fucking pervy old man Kin is gonna marry because I'm gonna…" Tayuya glanced around until she notices a young boy in front of her before she slowly turn her head to the leaders, "…Please don't tell me that is Naruto?"

"That's him." Tsunade gestured at him with a deadpan expression.

"…Fuck!" The dark-pinkette teenager cussed as she realize that she can't back out from that, "I'm marrying this fucking shithead?! This fucking shimpy shithead?! Is that a fucking joke?!"

"No, and by the way, he's twelve." The busty hokage grumbled.

"OH HELL NO!" Tayuya's eyes widened in horror, "I AIN'T GONNA BECOME A FUCKING PEDO LIKE THIS FUCKING WHITE-ASS PEDO-HEBI! FUCKING HELL! WHY DON'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT?!" She let out a long string of cuss.

"Um, I know Hanabi and Ino…" Naruto decide to ignored the cussing teenager for now as he looked at two mid-teenagers before his gaze shift to dirty-blonde woman, "But who's that?"

"I am Ashina." The blond slim young adult said with a snobbish tone. She has a long wavy hair that reaches her bottom and wears a red sleeveless dress with black shorts, fingerless gloves and red boot. She glance down at him with her nose up as she crossed her arms, 'With this marriage, it will boost my popularity among the nations and I will become a household name everywhere.' "Be glad I chose you above everyone else."

"Um, thank?" 'So that makes her Tayuya.' The blonde boy glanced at the cussing teenager, amazed that she was still throwing so many swears in one breath, before he look back to Ino and Hanabi. "So…What about you two? I mean, why…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hanabi crossed her arms with a small scowl, "There is no way I'm leaving you alone with my Onee-chan…" 'Not after what I found out…' She thinks back to this moment.

* * *

' _Onee-chan haven't come out of her room since she come back from a meeting with hokage-sama.' Hanabi walk down the hallway with a worried frown, her older sister rushed in straight to her room few hours ago and she become concern for her big sister because it's so unlike of her to hole up in room this long. She would usually train some Hyuga children or spend most of her time going out somewhere. The brunette teenager reach her sister's room and slowly slide the door open, just enough to have a small gap. "Onee-chan, are you…" She call in with a soft whisper, only to froze at the sight in front of her._

" _Naru-kun, I can't believe we're going to be engaged!" Hinata nuzzled her face into a body-size plushies of Naruto then shower it with many kisses, "It's like a dream coming true! F-First, we will go on a date then take a bath, which I will wash you with my body and…" Her face burn up brightly with a exciting squeal, "I-It's all thank to the contract on my countertable!" She start to talk about lewd stuff she would do with her beloved Naruto._

"…" _Hanabi stared on with widened eyes and paled face before her eyes shift to a countertable next to the door and she spot the said contract then she sneakily steal it, carefully close the door at slow pace. She hurried back to her room, slamming the door behind her as her back lean against it. "…Oh, my kami…Onee-chan is perverted shotacon?!" She looks at the contract in her hands, reading it right away. "…If I take part in that, I have to protect Naruto from Onee-chan." A faint blush forms on her cheek, "Naruto…You idiot, why do you have to make everything hard for me?" She would spend days researching everything, trying to find a loophole in the contract until she manage to find one._

* * *

"And I…" Hanabi looked away from Naruto with a grunt, "I…Li…Argh, just…Someone gotta watch after Onee-chan!"

"You really care about her, huh?" Naruto grinned at her before he look at the blonde teenager, "Ino?"

"Secret." Ino gave him a wink, holding an index finger up to her lip. "I have my own reason for that."

"Alright, Ino." The blonde boy crossed his arms with squirted eyes, trying to figure her out.

"Don't worry, you'll know when time is right." The Yamanaka heiress ruffled his hair up, "And call me Ino-onee-chan, okay?"

"Hai, Ino-onee-chan." Naruto obeyed with a owlish blink and the smiling Yamanaka give him a head pat before she join the group with other three.

"I'm surprised you somehow find out and worm your way in." Sakura looked at her best friend oddly with a whisper, "But do you know what you're getting into?"

"Of course, I do." Ino whispered back with a smirk, "Don't think you'll keep the goods all to yourself, the only onee-chan he need is me, not you, billboard brow."

"…Wait, what?" The pinkette blinked rapidly before she give him another odd look, "Ino-pig, don't tell me…You're…"

"Wait a minute…" Temari turned her head to Ashina as she stand next to her, "Aren't you this actress from some soap show? I thought that only kunoichi and these who hold high positions can be accepted, not some actress…"

"Actually, I'm a kunoichi." Ashina replied arrogantly, "This career is just a part-time job while I am having a downtime in between my real high-paid job."

"Oh." The Suna fan-user frowned at her.

In the shadow, Jiraiya stare at the large group with a dropped jaw. He can't believe it, he really can't believe it! The gaki have a wonderful and biggest harem, filled with so many sexy and cute babes! Of course there are one or two misses there and he's not one to perv on this one little girl…But still, a harem of forty-five?! He's so envious of this gaki's godly luck! He is so gonna milk a lot of Icha Icha novels out of that! He need to come up with some names…Wait…There's this loophole…Ooh, maybe he'll push some certain women toward Naruto's harem to fill it out and add more scenes to his books! Genius! Hehehe!

"Okay, with the whole introduction done and out of the way." Tsunade clapped her hands with a frown, "You all will be staying in Hokage Mansion for a week before your depart to your new home, so use these time to get knowing each other…" She gave the brides an evil eye, "No funny business! You hear me?!"

"The Hokage's mansion?" Naruto looked up to her, "Really?"

"Really, no one is using it since I'm living in Seiji compound." The busty hokage replied, "But the problem is that there are like ten bedrooms so you all have to figure it out." Everyone take a glance at each other with various expressions as Tsunade snap her fingers and an ANBU shunshin in. "Please follow him, he'll show you the way to the mansion. If you haven't bring your change of clothes in sealing scroll like I asked, you can go get yours from your home or buy them" She watches on as Naruto slowly leave with his new harem and she turn to the three kages and Mifune, Mei have left with the group. "You're going to stay at Golden Dragon hotel, right?"

"Just for a day." Mifune said, "I have to go back to Iron."

"Same here." Baki added, "Suna have to chose a new kazekage and I'm only acting kage in name."

"I'm going to stick around and see what Konoha have to offer." Onoki hummed in thought, "And I want to pay my respect to the old monkey." More like dancing on his grave and gloating that he outlives him and for having longest run as kage…In private, of course!

"Same, but I have to find my dumbass brother." A grumbled, "He probably annoy some people to death with his crappy rap." Tsuande give them a dismissive nod as they exited the room and she let out another annoyed sigh before Jiraiya pop out with a whistle, nearly startled her. The hokage just forget for a moment that he was in the room the whole time.

"Damn, that's one impressive lineup gaki get there." Jiraiya smirked, "Descendants of kages, kage, war hero, two jinchuriki, War Ogre, heiresses, princesses and many more! I don't know whatever to feel, envious that he gets a big harem or proud of him."

"Ugh, don't remind me." The grumbling hokage crossed her arms under her bust before she give him a arched eyebrow, "Wait…War Ogre?"

"You don't recognize Shirotsuchi?" Jiraiya blinked at her before he smack his forehead, "Oh, right. You have been away for a long time, gambling away and ignore the news from out world." Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Shirotsuchi's nickname is War Ogre because she's a battle-menace kunoichi who have faced many battles more than anyone on record and she's infamous for it, due to her fearsome appearance and how she would keep going and going in battle until her enemies go down, despite her wounds. They say she live for battles, blood, thrill…Who know?" He shrugged his shoulders, "But one thing I know is…She once fought Minato and Kushina at same time."

"She did?!" Tsunade widened her eyes.

"Yup, and they actually retreated." The toad sannin revealed to her shock, "Of course, she was seventeen when that went down."

"And when was that?" She asked.

"Thirteen years ago, I believe." Jiraiya rubbed his chin in deep thought, "That would make her about thirty now."

"Should we be worried about Naruto?" Tsunade frowned.

"From what I heard, she's pretty laidback lately so…" He shrugged his shoulders, "Nah! What we should do is…" He grinned perversely, "Celebrating! This boy will lose his vig…" The raging blonde punched him through the wall with a well-placed haymaker.

* * *

"This place is pretty spacious than it look like on outside." Ran looks around in a large living room, examine several objects like picture frames and some finer vases.

"Yeah, I have been walking by this place many times but I never have been inside until now." Kurenai agreed, "The last person that lived here was Sandime twenty years ago. He decided to spend his golden years lived at Sarutobi compound to spend some times with his family."

"Your fourth hokage don't?" Ran turned to the genjutsu mistress with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he lived in a small house somewhere in a private section to my knowledge." She replied and the brunette hummed lightly.

"Hm, it's almost same like my place back home." Kurotsuchi casually gaze at them from the sofa, "Only difference is this place is created with lumbers while mine is done with stones. Again, everything is made from rocks and most houses are craved into mountains."

"Oh?" Ran turned to the pink-eyed kunoichi, "That's almost like Kumogakure. Our homes are built upon giant spires of a mountain…Of course, they weren't craved. We built them with lumbers, glasses and bunch of lighting rods on top of the spires."

"…Lighting rods?" Kurenai and Kurotsuchi looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"We often have thunderstorms." She answered and they discuss a bit about some differences between their villages.

Across the living room, Naruto was sitting on a long couch as he look at some of his fiancees, who were making some small talks with each other or keep to themselves, the rest were exploring the mansion or doing whatever they are doing. 'Fiancees…' He lean his head back against the headrest, staring up to the ceiling with a slight anxious expression. It finally sinks in, he's engaged now and to forty-five girls, who all but one are older than him! And to make it worse, he really don't know what to do! He never have went on a date or have a girlfriend before, how can he make it work?! All he knows is training, ramen, prank, ramen, awesome jutsu, ramen, missions, and more ramen! Why did his father marry him off to many people against his will? Why…

"Ne, are you okay?" A voice asked him and Naruto tilt his head back down to see Chiyo, sitting at his left, with somewhat concern and curiosity. "You seem to be distraught."

"I'm fine." He scratched his head with a forced laughter, "It's just…Um…I'm feeling pretty…"

"Overwhelmed by the whole thing?" Chiyo finished his sentence as he confirmed it with a nod before she give him a nod, "I understand. I have similar feeling when they told me that I am going to be betrothed to someone who I don't know." She crumpled some of her kimono with few fidgets, "I told you early, I thought I was going to marry someone much older against my will because it's very common among the royalty…But now?" She sneak him a glance with a tiny smile, "I'm somewhat relieved that we're same age…Even if I'm overwhelmed by our sudden engagement and the fact that I have to share you with over forty women."

"…You are marrying me against your will like me?" Naruto blinked, "Really?"

"Hai, my father believe it will benefit him greatly if I am betrothed to you since you are technically a royal who will have power over all nations." The princess replied, "He might get a lot of things out of that like service of powerful shinobi as sign of power or power over all missions that come under him."

"Nani?" He frowned, "Are you saying he did it for himself? Not thinking about your happiness? What a bastard…" He snap up to her with a widened eyes, "Oh! I don't mean to badmouth your dad…"

"It's okay." Chiyo waved it off with a smile, "I barely know him but I'm well-awake of how greedy and arrogant he can be." She notice his confusion when she told him about lack of their interaction, "My father only care about his position and nothing else so he never bother to interact with his family, not even show up when my mom…" She frowned slightly with a sadden eyes before she push it away, "Anyway, when he heard about the contract, he saw a way to gain more power and use me as a tool…So he is, like you say, a bastard."

"Yeah, he is." The corners of Naruto's lips twitch upward, "…I guess we're kinda almost same, eh?"

"Hai." She nodded.

"…Hey, we may just met but I want you to know…" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly with a faint blush, "I will do my best to make you happy. I honestly don't know much about everything but I'll try…Since we're going to be stuck together and everything, you know?"

"O-Oh, and I will do same thing." Chiyo looked down at her lap to hide her blush, slightly glad that they have something in common for now. The blushing children sit in silence as they sneak few glances at each other with fidgets, unsure what to say right now and thankful, someone call out to them.

"Everybody, dinner's ready." Ameno poke her head out of the dining room.

"You made dinner for everybody?" The blonde stood up with a blink, heading to the dining room with others.

"Not just me." The smiling medic-nin replied, "Shizune, Haku, Karin and Natsu help out with cooking. Karin is fetching the rest."

"By herself?" Tamaki looked at her.

"Hai, it's okay." Ameno nodded, "She's a sensor so it'll be easy for her to find everybody."

"Sensor?" Naruto looked up to the older brunette with squirted eyes.

"Sensor is a type of ninja that can detect the presence of chakra around them, even in distance." The Suna medic-nin explained, "They also can differentiate person by their chakra alone."

"That sounds amazing." He gasped in awe as they approach a large wide table that can fit sixty people before he gaze at empty chairs, "Do we sit anywhere or…?" He was not sure how things go since he has never eaten with many people at any house before.

"Hai, just sit anywhere you feel comfortable with." Ameno place her hand on his back with a gentle smile and closed eyes. The blonde boy decide to take a seat at middle of right side and the brunette sit down next to him while Chiyo swiftly sit at his right side, the other chose their seats then they look at the foods on table. There are some small streaks, chickens, fishes and a large bowl of streaming rices. "We don't know everyone's preference so we decide to cook few different main courses for tonight." She explained.

"Smart move." Sen drawled, knowing that everyone have different tastes.

"That and we don't have any certain or enough ingredients for something." Shizune added, she was disappointed that there weren't any ingredients to make ramen for Naruto and the fact that she don't get to sit next to him tonight. 'If I was able to cook ramen for dinner tonight, Naruto would have showered me with his love and undying attention.' Karin walk in with the rest in tow and they take their seats, the group start to grabbing some foods as Naruto notice something.

"Where is…Um…This Ashina lady?" He asked Karin.

"She had her own dinner and is in master bedroom." Karin scowled, the actress kunoichi flat-out told her that she refuse eat with commoners and their lowly grubs then rudely slam door on her. "In fact, she locked the door so no one can claim this bedroom."

"Speaking of bedrooms, there are ten and each bed is big enough for five people." Samui said after she ate a piece of her chicken, "With nine rooms, it'll be enough for everyone here."

"But the question is…" Ameyuri glanced at both sides, "Who's bunking with who?"

"Naruto, let's sleep together!" Fu piped in and some blushed at her double entendre.

"Sure." Naruto grinned widely, "I'll like to sleep with you."

"Um, I want to share bed with you too." Chiyo turn to him timidly.

"You can join us." He nodded at her, "We all can sleep together."

"Do you have any preference in bed?" The princess smiled at him.

"I like to be in middle." Naruto replied before he look at both Fu and Chiyo, "What about you two?"

"I want to be on top of you." Fu grinned.

"I'll like to be at your side." Chiyo replied.

"...DON'T!" Sakura suddenly shot up with red face as she smashed her hands on table, causing them to jump. "NARUTO, CHIYO, YOU TWO ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT! FU, PLEASE RESTAIN YOURSELF FROM SLEEPING WITH HIM!"

"Why not, Sakura-nee-chan?" Naruto looked at her weirdly, "How come I can't sleep with them?"

"Because you are too young to sleep with girls!" Sakura shouted.

"But we slept together before." He frowned puzzlingly, "So what's the difference now?"

'Say what?!' Almost every heads snapped to stare at Sakura with various expressions.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT?!" Sakura shierked with deep blush, "S-S-S-Since when did we sleep together?! We did no such th…"

"On missions." Naruto tilted his head at her, "Remember? We shared tent many times and I sleep next to you."

There was complete slience in the dining room until Sakura find her voice again, "O-O-Oh, when you said you were going to sleep with them, sleeping as in just sleeping?"

"Um, yeah…" The blonde boy raised his eyebrow at her weirdly, "What else would I do in bed, beside sleeping?"

"I…You...She…I…" Sakura stuttered before she sank back in her seat with embarrassed blush, "Forget it…"

"My, my, someone's a closet pervert, huh?" Karasuba smirked teasingly, causing pinkette's blush to deepen.

"Ok?" Naruto blinked puzzlingly as several people tried not to laugh at them before he turn to equally confusing princess and Fu, "Wonder why she act like that?"

"I don't know?" Chiyo shrugged her shoulders innocently, "Is there another way to use bed?"

"Like jumping on it?" Fu tilted her head.

"SO who want to bunk with me?!" Sakura shouted to advert them away from another double-entendre conversation.

"I will." Ameno raised her hand with a light giggle and the pinkette was thankful for her.

"I'm going to bunk with Naruto and others." Shizune quickly speak up as she give Naruto a smile, "You don't mind that, do you?"

"Nah, I don't." Naruto shook his head as he returned her a smile, "I'm glad you're joining us." He turned to Haku, "What about you, Haku?"

"I'll like to." Haku smiled gently with a light blush.

"Well, that's one group down." Temari muttered before she gesture at her fellow Suna kunoichi, "We're gonna bunk together."

"Aww, I want to spend my first night with my husband." Yukata pouted childishly, earning a small eyeroll from the fan-user.

"Same with us." Ran gestured at her fellow Kumo members with her head.

"Let me guess…" Hinoko looked at the Iwa women, "You all are going to share one room together too?"

"Bingo." Suzumebachi huffed.

"Mei?" The former ANBU turned to the kage.

"Hai, but we have one more room for someone." Mei smiled.

"Um, I'll join, if that's okay with you guys." Hokuto said, received a approved nod from the kage.

"I'm going to sleep with Onee-chan and Natsu." Hanabi swallowed a spoon of rice.

"Tenten and I will join you three." Kurenai added.

"Oi, Kin, you're with me!" Tayuya grunted out, "I've get some fucking words to say to you later! How dare you don't tell me that we're gonna marry a shitty pipsqueak! Are you trying to make me a fucking pedo?!"

"Actually, you make an assumption that I was going to marry a old man against my will." Kin sweatdropped at her, "I know what I was getting myself into and it's not my fault you somehow shoehorn your way in…"

"Wait, are you saying you volunteered for that?!" The cussing kunoichi dropped her jaws, "And you know?! Are you a fucking sho…"

"Ajisai, Karin and I will be with you two." Konan cut her off with a blank expression.

"Who want to bunk with us?" Shion pointed at Shizuka and Amaru.

"Sign me up." Akita said after she chew her streak, "Might use that chance to get along with you all since we're sticking together for the life."

"M-Me too…" Shiho lift her hand up.

"So that put us with Sakura and Ameno." Hinoko glanced at Ino and Tamaki then to the said medic-nins.

"Now with that out of the way…" Karui grunted, "C someone please hand me this plate of streaks! I'm starving here!"

"Here." Shizuka passed it over to the red-haired chunin.

The dinner end about thirty minutes later and most decide to turn in for the night, since it was late and some were tried from their journey and complete mental exhaustion in Naruto's case. Another exhausting sigh slip out from his lip for the fourth time, Naruto can't wait until he get in bed to end this day and he was about to leave the dining room until someone call out to him. "Wait, Naru-kun!" He turned to see Yukata skipping up to him with a cheery smile, "You forget something."

Naruto blink few times, "…What?"

"Good night kiss, silly." She giggled then pecks his lip before Naruto can say anything, "Night, Naru-kun! See you tomorrow." Yukata gave him a cheery wave then walk out, leaving the gaping blonde behind.

"Someone sure accept her situation so easily." Buntan said offhandedly.

"More like a small group." Ameyuri corrected her, earning an annoyed grunt from her apprentice.

"Well, I'm going to take a page out of Yukata's book and give you one." Shion walks up to Naruto with a smirk before she give him a kiss on right cheek, "Night, hun."

"Ah…Me too." Shizuka surprised him with a kiss on other cheek, "Good night." They lift their lips away from him then walk away with light blushes on their cheeks and few people with keen eyes notice that their hips were swaying on their way out. Naruto was stunned to say something and the next thing he know, someone pull his head into something large and soft as it suffocate him.

"Good night, my dear." Konan said blankly as the kunoichi stare at her gobsmacked, the expressionless bluette just shove Naruto's head into her breasts, and she lift Naruto's head up to kiss his forehead while her other hand stroking the back of his head. "Sweet dream." She gives him another peck then releases him, walking out with Ajisai, who just nonchalantly blow air kiss at him without any emotions or expression.

"…Well, I guess I'll give him his first French kiss." Karasuba smirked teasingly, "Maybe few _love_ bites…" Her comment snaps someone out of her shock and causes her to take action.

"Alright, that's enough!" Sakura quickly shield her young teammate from them by yanking him into her arms then shaking her fist at them, "Can't you see it's too much for him?! You all are making him uncomfortable!"

"Oi, we didn't do anything!" Karui scowled at the pinkette, "If you want to yell at someone, it's these shotacons…" She pointed at the door then to smirking Iwa swordwoman, "And also…" She deadpanned at her, "If you plan to call someone out on their pedo action, maybe you shouldn't motorboating him while telling us off."

"What are yo…" The pinkette narrowed her eyes at the redhead before she realize something when her eyes gaze down, she was suffocating Naruto by pressing his face in between her breasts and when she was shook her fist at them, she unintendedly rub her bust into his face. The poor boy was flailing his arms out in vain to break himself out. "Oh, gomen!" Sakura release him with a embarrassing heavy blush, "Are you okay, Naruto? I don't mean to do that!"

"I…I…I'm fine, Sakura-nee-chan…" Naruto greedily sucking some precious oxygen in.

"S-Shizune, why won't you take Naruto and the girls to your room?" The blushing pinkette looked over to her fellow medic-nin then she shot a look at some people, "Before someone force themselves on him again."

"OI!" Tayuya scowled at her, "Don't fucking look at me, you closet shotacon bitch!"

"Hai." Shizune led Naruto out by gently push his shoulders as their bedmates follow them out, "Come on, Naruto-kun, we should turn in sooner." 'Cuddle time, cuddle time, cuddle time.' She chants in her mind with a 'kind' smile.

* * *

Each bedroom have their own bathroom, which make it easy for Naruto and his bedmates to change in private and almost half of the group question why all bedroom have bathroom when it should be master bedroom only? "Finally, I can't wait to go to sleep and get this day over with…" Naruto plop on bed with another exhausting breath, wearing white t-shirt with boxer short and pup nightcap.

"It's a very tiring day for you, isn't it." Haku smiled at him and her response was a nod, the ice-user wear a loose light blue thin silk kimono that ends at her inner thighs and white panty. "And I'm certain that most felt the same way…" She tapped her chin, "I even don't think anyone has told them about your age and few of them seems like they were forced into it like you."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto sighed, thinking back to Karui and Tayuya's first reactions. "And we're gonna be together for long time…No divorce, no way to get out of it…"

"Well, anyone can make it work if it's you." The ice kunoichi replied before she mutter something under her breath, "I wish you don't have a large harem, it's going to be tough to get some alone time with you."

"Mm, what did you say?" The blonde turned his head to face her confusing.

"I said it's going to be tough at first with your new fiancees but we're all going to work together to make it work somewhat." Haku said quickly.

"Oh, right." Naruto nodded with a blink, "But I don't know how can I make it work…I mean, I don't know where to start or what to do…I never have been on a date before or anything like that…"

'Date…' She stared at him as a plan come to her mind, "How about I help you out with that?"

"Wha…" He looked at her.

"You can take me out on a date tomorrow afternoon." Haku said, "That way you can figure out what to do…Probably."

"Really?" Naruto scratched his head bashfully, "Y-You would do that for me?"

"Of course." She smiled kindly, "After all, I'm going to be your wife and dates will be very common between us in near future."

The blushing boy nod, "…Um, that will be my first date…"

"Mine too." Haku replied with a light blush.

"Really?" Naruto's eyes widened with a gasp, "But you're really pretty, how come no one ask you out before?!" His expression become determined, "Then I gotta give you the best date ever…" He scratched his head as he looked down at his lap, "As soon as I know what to do on our date tomorrow."

'Whatever result it turn out, it will be my best date since it's with you.' She giggled at him and Fu exited the bathroom with Shizune then the mint-haired girl hop onto the bed, immediately climb on top of the yelping blonde.

"What were you two talking about?" Fu asked, looking at Naruto as she makes herself comfortable on top of young boy.

"Just about today and some of the girls." Haku said quickly, earning a confusing glance from the blonde as he wonder why she don't tell them about their date and she give him a subtle shush gesture. Haku just wants to keep him to herself for a whole day and she doesn't want someone to throw a wench into her plan. "By the way, you two have an interesting way of wearing to sleep in…" Shizune wear a very skimpy white crop tops with thin strip for straps and white panty and Fu wear green underwear.

"It's how I sleep." Shizune blushed, "And it's best if Fu wear something because she was going to go out without…"

"Oh." Haku immediately understands what the medic-nin was going to say and Naruto just look between them confusing with innocent eyes. "Where's Chiyo?"

"She's changing." The medic-nin replied, "She want to take a bath first before bed. She'll be out in a minute or two." Just as soon as she finished her sentence, Chiyo walk out of the bathroom as she dry her hair out with a small towel and she wears a neon red satin pajama long-sleeve shirt and pant that seem to be little bigger, due to the fact that it cover most of her bare feet.

'C-Cute…' Naruto can feel his face heating up at the sight and two out of four notice his reaction.

'Look like someone gets a crush.' Haku hold her giggle back, she have accepted the fact that she have to share him with the others when she found out about the marriage treaty and don't mind as long as he give her some attention. She's just too kind for her own good.

'And I dress up like that for him…' Shizune mentally pouted, what does this little girl have that she doesn't have?! The young princess put her towel away then crawls onto the bed and lies down next to Naruto's right side with a faint blush. The medic-nin lie down at his left side and Haku take place next to Chiyo while Fu kept snuggling onto his chest.

"Everyone good?" Haku asked the group, "I'm going to cover us up." She pull the blanket over them and they start to get comfortable as possible as they can in this situation.

"Good night, Naru-kun." Fu kissed him deeply, drawing a surprised squeak out of the blonde. "Mwah!" She pulls back with a coy grin.

"F-F-Fu…" Naruto was about to say something before a pair of lip touch his forehead and he gaze up to see Shizune pulling away. "Shi…"

"I have to get use to it, so do you." Shizune smiled lightly, "After all, it's going to be very common in near future."

"She's right." Haku pecked his cheek gently, "But don't worry, not everyone will outright kiss you on lips, like some…" She gives Fu a light look, "We will take it slowly."

"Um, may I give you a good night kiss too?" Chiyo asked Naruto, fidgeting with her hands under the blanket. When they gave him kisses, her heart receive a pang of jealousy and she understand clearly why she feel that is because it was an love at first sight from the first moment they met. She know it may sound far-fetched but it just happened and she want to do everything to be closer to him, which explained why she want to be next to him whatever any opportunities come up.

"Um, sure, i-if it's okay with you." Naruto tried his best not to stutter in front of her and a tiny smile appear on the princess's face before she give him a soft kiss on cheek, almost touch the corner of his lips. A deep blush break out on his face as Chiyo remove her lips, he don't know why this girl have a effect on him or why he feel so comfortable around her right off the bat. Little did he know is that he had fall for her at first sight. Without thinking, he pecks Chiyo's cheek with equal softness as the princess gains a healthy blush. "G-Good night."

"Y-You too…" Chiyo stuttered, slipping her hand into his hand under the cover without anyone's knowledge.

"I'll turn the light off now." Shizune tugged the lamp off, silently fuming that she don't receive one from Naruto but she don't want to push it any farther to make him more comfortable. 'I get all the time.' The group starts to fall asleep one by one and before he fall into his slumber, Naruto hope it won't get any crazy tomorrow.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of DK! Love it? Hate it?**

 **As you all have seen here, some stuff have changed in a certain way. There are more changes but we'll get to them in a time to avoid some spoilers.**

 **The lesson here is…Don't get drunk at an important meeting or you'll end up arranged marriage between a young boy and many older women with no way out of it! Too bad the kages just went and did it! Now Naruto have to deal with his sudden harem and nearly everyone have to deal with the fact that they are going to marry a twelve year old boy…Well, some don't mind!**

 **Why did I chose these certain characters for Naruto's harem? Because some are very rare, never done before and some are kinda my favorite pairings.**

 **Why did I make a Oc, Shirotsuchi, look like that? Honestly, I don't think I ever have seen any fanfic where he end up with very muscular chick…Or is there? Hmm…**

 **Jun's outfit is same like Soi-fon's battle outfit from Bleach if anyone wonders.**

 **Why did I decide to make Naruto younger and everyone else older? I thought it'll be interesting…At least he have someone his age!**

 **While the pairing is harem, there is a main pairing but it's a secret…That's if no one can spot it in this chapter. Wink, wink.**

 **How will everyone deal with their new situation after their first day? How will Naruto's first date with Haku turn out? How will the girls react if they find out? What will we see from each certain girls? Will Naruto be safe from some certain shotacon? Will A, Onoki and Mifune ever remember what the fuck just happened this day? Jiraya better not do something after he heard the loophole or Tsunade and Naruto will kill him! What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the fireplace.**


End file.
